The Trinity Dragon Ashikabi Emperor of the North
by dad90
Summary: 21 years ago, Ophis unknowingly made a huge mistake when discovering a ship filled with 108 aliens, later identified as the Sekirei. Now her son Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode, soon-to-be destroyer of MBI, will have to fix her mistake. But that will be easier said than done as other obstacles stand in his way, including Devils, Maken, Youkai...and even 'Dragons', just to name a few.
1. Sekirei Plan, Hot Springs & Big Mistake

HAPPY BELATED NEW YEAR 2020! This is dad90, and here we are in the new decade! And what better way to do it than to start a new story that actually fits this year. This one is going to be a crossover between:

**Highschool DxD**

**Sekirei**

**Yuuna & The Haunted Hot Springs**

**Maken-Ki**

**Dragons Rioting**

In 2020, believe it or not, Sekirei was taking place, and it's going to happen here, so get ready! Here comes an epic story of _The Trinity Dragon Ashikabi Emperor of the North_!

Genres: Action, Adventure, Romance, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Supernatural

Warning: Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content (and LOTS of it!)

Tags: Mass Harem, Limes & Lemons, Yuri, Het, Extremely Powerful OC (And for a VERY good reason)

Disclaimer: Except for my OC, I own nothing else!

And by the way, if you don't like Mass Harems or Overpowered Characters, there's a back button on the top left corner of your screen, but to the ones who want to see this, enjoy!

* * *

** Sometime in the Future **

(3rd-Person POV)

A young male, donned in demonic armor, is looking down in front of a huge skyscraper named **Teito Tower** that houses a huge conglomerate called **Mid-Bio Informatics.**

He examined himself to find out that he's wearing of what appears to be what **Dante Redgrave** wears, and behind him was an army of females, at least 50 of them, dressed in different outfits and wielding their own weapons and powers.

And the one beside him to his right is the strongest Red Dragon Empress in history with Dragon wings behind her back.

And the one to his left is a young blonde girl, tied in twin-tails with green eyes, as she said, "Everyone! I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Without you, we wouldn't have come this far! But now, our biggest battle is about to occur! We must win this battle in order to prevent **Trihexa** from being unleashed!"

Then they all saw their main targets. There were 3 of them.

One is a man with white spiky hair, wearing a white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves, and a big robe. The second one is a black-haired man with his eyes closed, but has a smile that says pure evil written all over it, and he is donned in a clawed gauntlet, crimson scales make up the body. On top of the hand, there are eight gems, one in the center while the other seven circle it. Along each side of the gauntlet are four horns, the largest in the back, smallest near the front. And the third is a man with yellow eyes and black sclera and is unleashing a godly aura.

These 3 are standing in the way between them and stopping Trihexa from awakening, and looking at the white-haired man is making the young man's blood boil, to a point where his eyes became more draconic.

"This is it! Our final battle has begun!" the young woman yelled as the 2 forces charged at each other, as this battle will be in the history books for generations to come.

BUT!

Before any and all of that happens, let's go back to the year 1999 of August, and see how all of this got started…

* * *

**Now Presenting: The Trinity Dragon Ashikabi Emperor of the North**

**OP Song: Party Like it's 1999 by Prince**

**Prologue Wing: Enter the Sekirei Plan and the Haunted Hot Springs…and Ophis' Fatal Mistake**

* * *

(FLASHBACK TIME! – August 24, 1999 [8 and 24 for Kobe Bryant] – 21 years ago before the start of the series)

** Somewhere in Venice, Italy **

Sitting at a café by one of Venice's many rivers, surrounded by humans, was a very _different _individual. This individual had the appearance of a girl who couldn't have been any than 10 years old, and was short enough that she was able to swing her legs back and forth as she sat in her chair. Her large eyes were neutral gray and her hair was black as night, as well as long enough that it reached down to her hips. Hidden by her hair were her ears that had pointed tips, signifying that she was not human. Her outfit was that of a gothic Lolita.

This "young girl", as humans who passed by her saw her as, was actually **Ophis**, the Infinite Dragon God, and the 2nd strongest dragon in existence.

Ophis sat at the café and watched humans live their lives around her. Some were enjoying coffee and bread, others were talking amongst friends; there was even a young couple that was enjoying a gondola ride while look lovingly into each other's eyes.

That last one made Ophis cringe, and for good reason.

Indeed, the actions that humans are able to take were many and varied in an iconic city such as this, and the general air seemed to be one of happiness and excitement.

She just couldn't understand. Why did humans enjoy making such noise and acting with such energy? Perhaps, because their lives were so much shorter, they acted so much more energetically in their actions to compensate. Or maybe they were just naturally inclined to make so much noise. Depending on what they believed, humans _were _supposed to descended from primates, after all. Then again, considering that Ophis desired silence above all else, that could be her own bias talking.

By now, you probably must be wondering why Ophis was even sitting there in the first place. Why would a being as powerful as the Ouroboros Dragon be sitting amongst humans when she desired to be amongst silence, much less at a place as noisy as a café? The answer was pretty simple. Ophis wasn't sitting amongst silence because she was unable to do so.

She actually _had _the perfect and most quiet place where Ophis could enjoy the silence she loved so much. The place was none other than the **Dimensional Gap**, the void between various dimensions where the dragon goddess was born and lived for countless millennia. However, Ophis had, at one point in her life, left the Dimensional Gap behind and entered the rest of the dimensions.

When Ophis returned to her home afterwards, she found that it had a new tenant.

A massive and truly mighty dragon that went by the name of **Great Red** had taken up residence in her home, and refused to leave after coming to a place that was perfect for him to cause all the chaos he wished without destroying entire continents. Seeing that Great Red was also known as the "Apocalypse Dragon", then it is likely that such would indeed occur if he did his stunts anywhere else.

While having the freedom to act as he wished was good for Great Red, this left Ophis in a bind. Above all else was her desire to return to her home and reclaim that world of silence, but the Great Red prevented her from doing that. And as much as she disliked it, neither she nor Great Red had the level of power needed to defeat one another. So, if Ophis was going to evict Great Red from the Dimensional Gap, how was she going to get that kind of help? The answer to that was simple as well.

Ophis had decided that she was going to have a child. This goes back to that cringed look she had earlier when she saw the couple on the gondola, and again, for a good reason.

She does have a child, who's almost 9 years old now by the name of **Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode**, known as the Son of Infinity, who's currently being "taken care of" by his stepmother and 2 stepsisters.

However, she's in a bit of a "depression" due to the fact that she misses her husband, **Gilgamesh**, very much, and boy, was there a story about that.

Gilgamesh, the Oldest King of Kings, also known as the King of Heroes, greatly differs from most of the sovereigns and leaders in the history of humanity. He placed himself before his nation and the people, and he had neither the curiosity nor desire to conquer, possibly because he had too much in the beginning. He takes the time to enjoy himself, mastering every treasure and every pleasure. With a conviction to treat good and evil equally, he has no need for other ideologies and ways of life when the absolute basis is "himself." His actions and way of life left him alone, so Enkidu compared rectifying his attitude to rectifying his solitude.

He follows a simple style of ruling, acquiring worthy treasures and guarding them. He exterminates those that stand in the way of his enjoyment without exception. All living beings, dragons included, are "something that is about to die" or "something that will one day die." If he decides that there is a "being that should die this moment", he will simply execute the sentence no matter if they should be a sage or a god, or even an Evil Dragon. If it is an astute judgment synonymous to universal truth, or even a misrule during a drunken stupor, anything carried out by him, the absolute king, becomes the indisputable sentence of the king.

Unfortunately, he is extremely arrogant and selfish, believing himself to be the sole potentate and only king of the world even many millennia after his death. He cannot acknowledge the authority of anyone, including that of other kings and especially that of the gods. He considers all those around him as inferior due to this fact, viewing all other kings and heroes as a collection of mongrels, and loathes any individual who would try to be on the same level as him. The only exception is Enkidu, who he considered to be his equal and only friend. He responds to Iskander's request to form an alliance with him by saying "It is unfortunate, but I do not require a second friend. Past and future, my companion will only be one."

He believes that all who look upon him when he honors them with his presence, should be able to recognize him instantly, and feels that the ignorance of not knowing him is worthy of death. If anyone so much as looks upon him with a "lowly and filthy" gaze, it is an intolerable disgrace for a nobleman who claims the title of the king more so than anyone else. This is enough to make that person a complete malefactor in his eyes, instantly marked for death (Except Merodach, which was his leader at the time). He doesn't view the modern world as worthy of having him rule over it because humanity has become too weak.

Gilgamesh has a natural disposition to collect magical artifacts for his treasury, which lead to collecting all the treasures of the world. The treasures he amassed went without use until his fight with Enkidu, causing him to develop the "bad habit" of utilizing them as projectiles. The act of collecting is something that has never brought him true joy due to essentially being on the same level as breathing to him, but he still persists at it nonetheless. He lives by the Golden Rule, only accepting the finest of luxuries, and those who fall to it are utterly blinded by money.

He is prone to underestimating his opponents and views combat as a game of amusement. His gigantic ego prevents him from acknowledging his opponent as a real threat and he does not battle them seriously. He will properly fight those he respects, or simply utilize more power than necessary on a whim depending on the situation. If his Master happens to grow on him, or he decides that their battle is worth fighting for, then he could become somewhat more willing to use his full power should they will it.

And one such opponent that forced him to use more of his power was none other than one of the strongest Dragons in existence. You guessed it. It was Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God herself.

How did this happen? Well, it all started during the final stages of the Great War, where Gilgamesh had done many impossible things, including killing all 4 of the Original **Great Satans**, and even taking down the **Heavenly Dragons**, Ddraig the Welsh Dragon, and Albion the Vanishing Dragon in one fell swoop. At the time, Ophis, who was trying to get Great Red out of her home, certainly felt that power, and has decided to find him, hoping that she can use him to get rid of the Great Red. At the same time, she wanted to make him her mate, which was almost impossible because she wasn't as strong then as she is now. So, what gave her the motivation to train, even if she was considered one of the strongest beings on the Universe?

It was this one question that literally summed it all.

"**Why would I want a weak little hatchling as my lover?**"

For Ophis, this ticked her off deeply when someone, like Gilgamesh, would call her weak. So she fought him just as you would have now, hoping to prove him wrong, hoping to make him submit to her.

But that was a grave mistake.

She had never been so overpowered in her life. It took just **ONE SWORD** to stop her in her tracks. And here's the funny part: It was one of the WEAKEST swords he had. She had been so defeated, so utterly ashamed, as this was her VERY first loss, her pride was shattered tenfold, and would cry for days as her body slowly regenerated. Her cries could be heard all over the world. It sounded like a giant thunderstorm that would never stop. In fact, this would somehow lead to the famous story of Noah's Ark, where the rain would pour on Earth for 40 days and 40 nights. That's how long Ophis cried over this loss.

After those long days and nights, no one even bothered to comfort Ophis. And as fate would have it, Gilgamesh would do something he never would have thought he would do: He pitied the dragon by giving her his hand. He pitied her for how she was alone. After all, he DID defeat in such a short amount of time. Therefore, he made a promise with her and said…

"**If you get stronger and you still have feelings for me, then find me again. I might consider your feelings then.**"

And with that one sentence alone, it made Ophis rise in power so much that she nearly TRIPLED her own strength and magic. And again, as fate would have it, when Ophis did come back, Gilgamesh nearly cursed himself as he had to consider Ophis' feelings, and to make a long story short, they did become lovers and even got married and had a child.

Now, as an immortal being like Gilgamesh, you would think that he would never die, right? Well, you're both right and wrong. 2,000 years later after the marriage, Gilgamesh did indeed "die", but this was due to the fact that he fought his toughest opponent yet:** Mundus**, God's most powerful angel, who then fell as the **Prince of Darkness**. The battle was so intense that it continued for almost 10 years (Yes, it was THAT long)! Unfortunately, both of them were sealed by the one demon they never have imagined to join in the fray.

That's right. It's none other than **The Legendary Dark Knight** himself: **Sparda**.

From there, the rest was history as Gilgamesh was forever sealed and Ophis wasn't the same, and was even more determined to throw the Great Red out of her home for her husband's sake.

At the same time, she wanted to know more about Sparda, because, for some strange reason, her son has become his descendant, along with many other legends. This is probably due to the fact that Gilgamesh, Sparda and Mundus fought for so long, that their powers may have…. 'connected'….to one another.

But that shouldn't be possible, right?

But before she could ponder any further, something up in the sky caught her attention. Since it was daytime, no human couldn't see it, but Ophis certainly did. However, it went past at a blazing speed, as if it was a shooting star. For some reason, it was calling her name.

Letting curiosity become the better of her, she got out of her seat, and proceeded to where the 'shooting star' was heading to.

Unfortunately, this is where the term "curiosity killed the cat" was about to play a big role in what's about to happen.

** At a deserted island **

Ophis soon saw where the 'shooting star' crashed. It was actually a large ship that is now stuck on that island near the country of Japan. As she went towards the ship, due to her power, the door automatically opens.

As Ophis went inside, she has no idea that 2 particular people saw the whole thing and quickly followed her.

She also didn't know that these 2 people are students who believe in the supernatural and have extensive knowledge on them, including the **Three Factions** of **Angels**, **Devils**, and **Fallen Angels**.

And she certainly didn't know that inside the ship are 108 special lifeforms from an unknown planet, and by the time she touches the "pillar", she absolutely had no idea that she just gave **half of her power **to all 108 of these lifeforms. This would be her fatal mistake.

And the 2 students saw it all, and for one of them, he had an idea.

An awful idea.

The man, **Hiroto ****Minaka**, a University student at the time, had a wonderful, awful idea.

He would soon be the one responsible for setting up the **Sekirei Dragon Project**, or better known as the **Sekirei Plan**, all in order to create a new "Age of the Gods." He would also be using Ophis as his "bargaining chip" to further his "research" with the Supernatural and try to expose and leak all of these secrets to the world.

His partner, **Takami Sahashi**, couldn't help but feel both worried and disgusted at the same time. In fact, for the next 21 years, her worst fears would soon be realized…

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

** In Shinto Teito, Japan **

(Dayo's POV)

OK. Where do I begin? Or better yet, how do I get into all of these situations in the first place?

Well, for starters, I'm Dayo 'Mugen' Kayode, but for this particular mission, and for one of my legendary descendants, I'm going to by the alias name of **Drake Redgrave**, as the first name is draconic, and the last name is in honor of being the descendant of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda.

I'm 29 years of age, but due to being cursed during my escape from **Tartarus**, the worst prison in the Underworld 5 years ago, I'm currently in the body of an 18-year-old, but nevertheless, I've already graduated from college and I'm also the founder of the **Infinity Empire**, a faction consisting of Dragonkin and Dragons alike, which was successful due to me being the son of Ophis, my mother, and Gilgamesh, my late father.

This special sacred place also has a special huge conglomerate exclusively for Dragons called **Dragnet, **or **Dragon Networking Corporation International**, and it would soon rival two corporations known as **Mid-Bio Informatics**, or the MBI Corporation, and **Izumi Pharmaceuticals**.

I also 3 fabulous aunts who I also view them as mother figures whenever Mother Ophis is not around, which one of them is **Garnet MacLaine**, a former Major in the Military, and is now the CEO, while another one of my aunts, **Machina**, is the COO (Chief Operating Officer), and both have managed to gain many allies and partnerships with Dragons and other races around the world. My 3rd aunt, **Yuuri Kitajima**, is a Dragon researcher and also researches other Supernatural races, and is currently doing check-ups with one of my MANY sisters back home, **Toa**.

However, I'm here in what's supposed to known as **Tokyo, Japan**. Now it's called **Shinto Teito**, the New Eastern Imperial Capital, and due to the strange circumstances that a corporation would not only buy a whole capital out of the blue, but also REVOKE a certain Devil's rights to govern one of the cities, **Kuoh City**, the **Shinto Faction **asked me to head over this town and do a little bit of an investigation.

But this is also due to the leader of the faction, **Amaterasu-O-Mikami**, having…an 'episode'. Let me show you what I mean by that.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 2 weeks ago)

** At Takamagahara **

The plane of existence was glowing with light, wind rustling through the shining grass and chimes singing on the ancient houses built upon this place. Tatami rustled, thanks to the zephyrs of wind, and birds could be heard chirping.

There was no sun nor moon; just _light_ filling the sky. There was a strange feeling to it, something resembling a peaceful town and at other times, a chaotic battlefield underneath the soothing atmosphere.

This is **Takama-ga-hara**, the home of the gods of Japan.

It is the plane that the kami that are in charge of protecting Japan live, an ethereal place that only they and a select few mortals, such as myself and my companion and maid, **Tohru**, may reach. It is the 'heaven' of the Earth, or rather one of the 'heavens'. The Angels had their own Heaven plane, but that was rooted in Christianity. This place was Japan's 'natural' heaven.

It is also a meeting place for when matters of great importance were needed to be discussed by the Shinto pantheon.

And today, at this very moment, one of the most important meetings ever was being conducted.

One that would result in a chain of events that would change the world.

** At the Main Palace **

The head palace was situated in the middle of a vast town populated by spirits and ethereal houses. The palace was colored red and white, and many decorations hung on it. It was even larger than some of the other mansions that could be seen on the horizon, towering over the ant-like spirits. However, it wasn't malevolent in meaning, but it was intended to a place that declared "we will protect you".

"OK, Tohru," I told my Dragon Maid. "You'll stay civilized as you are dealing with some strong Gods here, including one of them that's in the Top 10. Understood?"

"Yes!" replied Tohru.

Tohru is a Dragon who human form consisted of long blonde hair with flaming orange tips with pink/purple added to the hair and red-orange eyes with dilated pupils, and a buxom figure with large thighs and plump, bouncy breasts, claiming to be a D cup (for dragon size). She magically transforms her scales into a maid outfit, copying the uniform from a maid cosplay café.

"Right. Here we go," I said as I opened the doors and we all walked into the palace's 'War Room', so to speak, and we saw seven people sitting in a circle table, discussing something as they all looked frustrated, and I really wouldn't blame them.

First is a mature woman who had long, shiny white hair reaching down to her waist. She had deep purple eyes and ocean blue full lips. She had a figure any woman would kill for nice wide hips, long creamy legs pale skin. She had a heart-shaped face and an hourglass figure. She wore an a black, purple and white royal kimono dress printed all over it with various designs of the Moon printed all over it. She had a beautiful Crescent Moon Jewel necklace on. And lastly, she had a nice big bubble butt with a very large G-cup breast size. However, she almost has no sign of emotion. In fact, this is the Goddess of the Moon, **Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto**.

Second is a god wearing a mask and elaborate shogun armor with the color of drying blood, and he was eyeing me and everyone else with a shrewd stare and is almost ready to explode. He's the Shinto God of War and Warriors, and divine protector of Japan, **Hachiman**.

Third is a white fox, who was lazing on the floor, dozing off seemingly while several aides scratched its fur. It is the God/Goddess of foxes, of fertility, rice, tea and sake, of agriculture and industry, of general prosperity and worldly success, and one of the principal kami of Shinto, **Inari Ōkami**.

Fourth is an older-looking god, tall and with flowing white hair and clothed in priest garb and holding a shakujo (sounding staff), and he was merely observing the rest lightly while sipping at some sake he had smuggled into the meeting. He also had a long nose, and a ruddy face. He's the leader of the Earth Gods, and is Amaterasu's grandson, **Sarutahiko Ōkami**.

Next to him is his wife, **Ame-no-Uzume-no-mikoto**, or Uzume, the goddess of dawn, mirth and revelry, who was dressed in plain brown clothes that were easy to throw off, as well as white hakama and a black hat. She was casting gazes towards Amaterasu, smiling wryly as she did so.

As I took my seat while Tohru was standing behind me, there's also a Dragon on top of us as it was gliding around all of us in a circle, flowing like a river. It's a blue dragon with scales shimmered and parted like a tide, but there was an unease to the movements, and a tenseness not usually seen. Orange eyes flickered around, slitted pupils and serious. He usually resides in Ryūgū-jō, his palace under the sea built out of red and white coral, from where he controls the tides with magical tide jewels. When Tohru saw him, she waved with a pleasant smile on her face, as if she knows him. I know him as well, but it has been a very long time since we last saw each other. He's none other than the Dragon god of storms and of the sea, **Ryūjin**, which in some traditions is equivalent to Ōwatatsumi.

The last 2 people were the most important and they were the leaders of the Shinto Faction and the Youkai Faction.

First is a woman that had long, rich black hair that came down to her waist. She had bright gold and red eyes and rosy red full lips. She had a figure that would even make some of my sisters have a run for their money with nice wide hips, long creamy legs, and pale skin. She had a heart-shaped face and an hourglass figure. She wore a gold and red version of a miko/shrine maiden attire. She had a Golden tiara on her head in the shape of the sun. She also had a bead necklace of a fox with the middle one being the biggest of the five. And lastly, she had a nice big bubble butt with a very large K-cup breast size. Now, if there was one way to describe this goddess, it would be…. 'blank'. Her face betrayed no emotions, but there was a drive to her that didn't suggest she had no emotions and indeed, a fierce devotion to each and every one of the Gods here. In fact, she was their ruler, the Goddess of the Sun herself, **Amaterasu-Ō-Mi-Kami.**

Next to her is her second-in-command, and the ruler of Kyoto Youkai Faction, **Yasaka**. She is a young woman with a very vibrant figure with golden-blonde hair with matching eyes. Her golden hair was tied back in a ponytail. She had a generous J-cup breast size. She is also dressed in a shrine maiden attire. The sleeves of her haori features a giant red star-shaped pentagram on the sleeves, surrounded by 5 smaller pentagrams in between the points. Her best feature would be her 2 fox ears and 9 golden fox-tails behind her.

I consider Amaterasu as my Godmother as she took me in and healed me after my escape from the deepest pits of Tartarus, where I was forced to be with some of the worst criminals and demons for a decade, and after being abused, tortured and raped by my stepmother and 2 stepsisters. It took me a good 2 years to fully heal, along with my main family, which also consisted around…40 sisters, who all of them are NOT human, but each and every one of them healed my 'scars', and even some of my tenants residing inside me also healed me as well.

But the most famous one that healed me the most was ironically the same one that caused my 'death'…

It was none other than the legendary **Hachishaku-sama**, the 8-foot ghost.

Yes, Hachishaku-sama. According to Japanese legend, this is the famous ghost that abducts children. At the time, I was 9 years old. It was said anyone who this ghost was destined to die within a few days.

And that sound….

"Po…Po….Po….Po….Po…"

Everytime I heard that sound, I would suffer some 'bad luck'. And one day, I ACTUALLY saw that ghost face-to-face, and the next thing I knew, she possessed my body, and that was when I got abused, tortured and raped by my stepmother and 2 stepsisters.

Sometime later, they threw me into Tartarus, a prison in the Underworld that was once run by Hades, until it became a joint operation controlled by demons. That was where many different pantheons around the world send some of the worst criminals, dangerous artifacts, and political prisoners.

I was literally in Hell, because it was there that some souls in the Eternal Pit of Tartarus committed suicide, choosing to end their existence rather than continue their torment, only to be cruelly revived by magic. Screaming in pain as their souls were sewn back into damaged bodies, the essence of Tartarus commanded the spirit to remain in a broken shell. That is why the prison was now jointly run, mainly by a Demon Lord that was unnamed, but was certainly known to have revenge against Sparda for the death of Mundus.

For the Demon Lord's amusement, inmates would often pit against each other. The winners would get extra rations, while the losers were forced to either endure in physical wrecks, or get tortured or eaten by the demons. These fights were often rigged, and far from safe.

In fact, this was where I was forced to get stronger and stand up against the Demon Lord, but I wouldn't have done it without any help. Had my stepmother and my 2 stepsisters not thrown me here, I wouldn't have ever noticed that I was not only the descendant of Sparda, along with many other legends, but I also wouldn't have been….the first ever **Trinity Dragon Emperor**.

The reason why is because I have 3 very powerful Dragons residing in 3 different Sacred Gears, in which one of them is actually a Dragon that is just below Mother Ophis and Great Red, who's also my uncle: the elemental dragon herself, **Svarkova**. This is the Dragon who not only almost destroyed the world at one time, but she was also the starting domino that forced the 3 Factions to form a truce and defeat her and the two Heavenly Dragons and put their souls into Sacred Gears. The other 2 Dragons residing here are **Erakan**, the Heavenly Dragon of Death, or known as the Black Dragon Emperor of Retribution, who incidentally is the brother of the Great Red, and **Balo**, the Blue Dragon Emperor of Justice.

However, my big main help was one of my inmates: Edward Dominus, a Nephalem and famous Dragon Slayer, and it thanks to him that I was able to learn **Dragon Slayer Magic**. And thanks to his 5-year training, I can now use twelve elements: Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Lightning, Ice, Metal, Poison, Wood, Crystal, Shadow and Light. A drawback however is that unlike Edward, I couldn't use the elements at once and must switch in and out between them. However, to compensate for this, I created a move called **Unison Mode**, which allows me to use two elements together (i.e. fire-lightning, metal-shadow, and shadow-light). I can also use **Dragon Force**, where I gained an aura of the element I'm using in the shape of a dragon, including horns, claws, wings and tails. I can utilize this magic when I'm in dragon form.

It's thanks to all of them that I was able to not only fight my way through by taking down many Demons, but also fighting through many kinds of opponents, including Minotaurs, Chimeras, Hydras, and even Dark Sorcerers, just to name a few. It was here that I've learned about the Supernatural races, but it is also here where I've learned about the Demon World and the Legend of Sparda, which the latter I didn't have enough time, because I was forced to fight the Demon Lord himself (or herself, as the gender was unknown).

It was a long and brutal battle, and it reminded me about the 'scars' that my stepmother and my 2 stepsisters put me through, and thanks to my new friends and their training, I was focused on defeating the Demon Lord and getting out of this place, which by the way, it never happened.

But it was also here that I was able to discover Sparda's powers for the first time. But I wasn't able to get enough time to use them as the Demon Lord managed to cut my right arm off, leaving me with only my demonic appendage. Usually, that would scare someone to the very core and even feared that they were going to die.

Not me. Not after going through this much. In fact, I had nothing to lose, as I had a mission: To escape Tartarus or die trying. I continued my battle with the Demon Lord despite losing my right arm, but that was soon quickly fixed by the Dragons inside my Sacred Gears. What's even more amazing was that in the midst of the battle, the spirit of Sparda came out of nowhere and granted me a gift called **Devil Breakers** to replace my right arm, along with powerful **Devil Arms** that were made specifically for kicking Demon *ss.

It thanks to this that I was able to overpower the Demon Lord and won, but not before the Demon Lord cursed me. I didn't know what happened as nothing changed (at first), but I soon noticed that my left eye was more….demonic. Not to mention that I could've sworn that I saw a darker version of myself behind me before entering into my body. And then I heard THAT voice again…

"Po….Po….Po….Po….Po.…Po….Po….Po…."

And from there, everything went black, and that's how I was founded by Amaterasu of the Shinto Faction and began healing me through various ways for the next 2 years.

Now back over here to Takamagahara, and right now, as a black crow sat on the tengu's shoulder, observing everything with keen eyes, one of the most important meetings was about to take place…

"Let's not pretend we don't know why we've been summoned," Sarutahiko began at long last, all focusing on him. "We're here to discuss the recent 'activities' of the 3 Biblical Factions that's happening on _our_ soil, right Empress Amaterasu?"

"Indeed," Amaterasu's regal voice answered the earth god. "We're hearing rumors about them making an 'Alliance' on Japan, our country and home, without our knowledge. Not to mention the fact about numerous killings and one man 'buying' one of our most sacred places and renamed it 'Shinto Teito' instead of Tokyo. To us, this is the height of disrespect."

Yes, the 3 Factions and the Shinto Faction have a very bad relationship with each other. In fact, in the past century, they all came to Earth in search of powerful people. Either by powerful races like the youkai/dragons, or special humans, especially ones with Sacred Gears.

Now, **Sacred Gears** are powerful objects that God created and arrange it to be given to humans at all times. Whenever a possessor of a gear dies, they're immediately reincarnated into another human to avoid being lost. They were created by the Biblical God, so humans would have a weapon for humanity to use to protect themselves from the Supernatural world.

To the Devils, they use the **Evil Pieces** to make some slaves after so many of their own dying and needed replacement. Forcefully, or by choice, it didn't matter to them. After the **Great War**, the 3 Biblical Factions faced extinction. The war killed many Fallen Angels, Angels, and Devils. That was the main reason the ceasefire occurred; they didn't want to go extinct. So in an attempt to raise their numbers, **Ajuka Beelzebub**, formerly **Ajuka Astaroth**, created the Evil Piece System. However, Devils found it as a way to reincarnate any race into one of them. It later became a game for the Devils. Build a peerage out of the strongest, which many have done. Very few use the system to actually bring up their numbers.

For the Fallen Angels, they take their Sacred Gears away by using a 'ritual' that the leader of the Grigori, **Azazel** has forbidden and make it their own to become stronger, with little to no care for the lives of humans.

And as for the Angels, even they didn't come out unscathed as they practically brainwash everyone who follows them. And they make them believe that God of the biblical is the only God in the world. Only those who work with **Michael** and **Gabriel** will learn about the different gods throughout the world.

Youkai has been seen as a far more superior race compared to humans, but not strong enough like vampires. Yasaka was ready to blow a fuse when she heard word that youkai were becoming devils by force and aren't able to save them because they immediately fall under Devil's jurisdiction. As this brought up conflict for Yasaka and the new leaders of the Devil Faction, the Devils refused to give up their people or they would be marked as criminals by the Shinto Faction. In fact, there not one, but TWO big incidents that caused this relationship to shatter, despite the fact that **Sirzechs Lucifer**, formerly **Sirzechs Gremory**, proposed to show the Devils weren't as bad as they thought.

First, the nekomata once lived in the Underworld, and Yasaka tried to stop them as she knows that they were not to be trusted, but her words fell on deaf ears and a few years later, she was livid when she heard that the Devils claimed that they were too dangerous to let them live after ONE nekomata (Kuroka) killed a high-class devil. In fact, the irony of this was that she was a reincarnated devil, so she fell under the Devil's jurisdiction. But the Devils turned a blind eye about that fact and wiped out the entire race. And if that wasn't bad enough, they also began to target Dragons as well, which to me, is absolutely an outrage! A prime example of that is what happened to Tohru as she was targeted by them AND humans and had two swords go through her. Had I not arrived to save her in time, she wouldn't be here today.

Obviously, the Shinto gods got involved as they usually allow Yasaka do all the work, but this was something that they couldn't ignore. The Devil's Ruler, **Catherine Rose Hinsoma** (one of my big adopted sisters), also known as the Shadow Queen, received the news that their relationship wasn't good and she ordered **Serafall Leviathan**, formerly **Serafall Sitri**, to fix this relationship as soon as possible. But before she could do that, they've heard word that Fallen Angels began to follow the Devils in Japan, and then Demons not long after, and before long, they began a deadly massacre of Sacred Gear users. So far, 16 people have lost their lives due to the Fallen Angels killing them under the watch of **Rias Gremory** and **Sona Sitri**, the little sisters of Sirzechs and Serafall respectably. And unbelievably, the Devils are covering it up and they're not compensating the families that lost their own to the Fallen Angels.

But when they heard about a man named Hiroto Minaka buying their homeland, AND revoking the Devil's rights to govern the town, and for selfish purposes unknown as protection from possibly leaking out information about the Supernatural to the entire world, it was the last straw.

"Those Biblical bastards!" Hachiman growled with killing intent flowing freely. "This is our land! Our soil! It was our blood and our warriors that made it what it is! Why do they have the right to waltz onto here without giving us proper address? Let alone, having this man buying our land for himself?!"

Inari yawned, stretching its jaw, always the calm, yet lazy one of the bunch. "I'm not surprised. Those ones have always been arrogant, just because they created those 'Sacred Gear' things. Plus, they've converted some of our people to their causes, so they probably think they're untouchable. And then there are Demons disguised as people just to kill."

Hachiman growled again, "This is indeed the height of disrespect! They should have at least consulted us first before bringing their armies onto our land! It's a blatant sign of war and disrespect! It seems obvious to me what should be done to amend this slight."

"You just want to fulfill your role, Hachiman. Don't deny it; you just want a war," Tsukuyomi said, glaring at Hachiman with a big frown on his face.

Yeah, a war. Hachiman was advocating that a war be brought to the doors of Heaven and the Underworld. It wasn't a surprise coming out from Hachiman, as he is the god of warriors and pseudo-protector of Japan, and he advocated violence whenever he felt that Japan was threatened. At times, it was advantageous, but other times, like now, it was problematic.

But he was also a god of warriors: this meant that he was bound to protect Japan, no matter what, to honor those who fought for it and still fights for it today. That protectiveness and the desire to honor the sacrifices of the past and future often made him irritated at disrespect, and when mixed with his nature as a war god, often did more harm than good sometimes.

"Hachiman, we cannot afford a war," Amaterasu monotonously chided the blood-thirsty god. "We do not have the strength to match them in battle. Especially now that they have the **Silver Dragon Emperor** to their side. Combined with the many other famous warriors on their sides, it would be tantamount to suicide."

"I would like to have a say in this," I said as they all looked at me. "Unfortunately, thanks to the Devils' rights of governing the town being revoked by this mysterious company that brought your land without any negotiations whatsoever, that means that your sacred place is now fair game for anyone and anything to happen there. And I've heard word from one of my allies back at my Empire that the granddaughter of the original Lucifer is also residing there, and excuse my language, but she is unfortunately the relative of that menacing son of a b*tch by the name of **Rizevim Livan Lucifer**."

Everyone gasped in shock and horror at the mentioning of that name. Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the son of the original Lucifer. The worst of the worst; the cruelest you could find. He ravaged through life and was involved in organizations which ultimately caused chaos wherever they went. He had been wanted in the Underworld for as long as he could remember ever since the New Satan Faction had won.

And now, the granddaughter of the original Lucifer is on their precious territory, so who knows what she might do….

"And to make matters worse," I continued. "This is a confirmation that she is the one that wields…the **Silver Dragon Emperor**, and hasn't awoken it yet."

They all gasped at this as Hachiman gripped his katana, laid across his knee, nearly breaking it in half. "And that's all the more reason we should attack now before they come into their own! From what this man is telling us, the offspring of the original Lucifer has one of the Heavenly Dragons on their side, and has little control over her Sacred Gear. At this rate, they'll be unstoppable!"

"In fact, Hachi-man does have a point for a change," Sarutahiko said while ignoring the protest at the war god's nickname; Uzume likewise chuckled. "We've let them step over us for WAY too long. Sure, we might be out-gunned, but we at least need to confront them on this. Violence or not."

Ryūjin narrowed his eyes in agreement. As the leader of the earth Gods, Sarutahiko too wanted to protect the earth, Japan and his fellow Gods. Therefore, it wasn't a surprise that he often supports Hachiman's advocated solutions. Though, just like Hachiman, it made him a little bull-headed at times, but he was not necessarily a bad person.

Amaterasu glanced at Ryūjin, calming the dragon down, but the scales at its neck still glowed angry red, ready for release.

"And then there's the whole mess with the **Ame-no-Murakumo**," Sarutahiko continued. "Heaven needs to return that; it belongs to us by right, but they won't do that peacefully. Unless we give them something in exchange."

Killing intent _blazed_ into existence, causing most of the people involved here to breathe heavily for a moment. I was able to breathe normally, thanks to all of my training earlier. The others, not so much as for several seconds, they were all unable to breathe, with Yasaka nearly beginning to choke and the tengu fainting.

I could see that Amaterasu's quiet rage beginning to dissipate as soon as it began, as she turned a lidded gaze upon Sarutahiko.

"As we are now, there is no change of success. In your plan, or Hachiman's," Amaterasu quietly said with a bitter tone. "We will _never_ be strong enough to face them. Not without…"

_Not without them_ was what she meant to say, but she couldn't get the words out, thanks to her voice being clouded with emotion, almost having an 'episode' in the process.

The Gods, even Hachiman, quelled themselves and bowed their heads deep in respect. I silently closed my eyes while Inari howled and Ryujin wept.

**Susanoo-no-Mikoto**, the strongest warrior of the Shinto pantheon, had disappeared after fighting his ancient enemy, the **Yamata-no-Orochi**. The latter had been resurrected from death somehow, and the battle had been cataclysmic. By the end, Orochi was dead and Susanoo was nowhere to be found, except for the fallen Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, which I sadly know what happened.

That sword, which is on par with the original **Excalibur** before it was broken into pieces, has been stolen recently, and is also now in the hands of the Devils. And to throw salt onto the wound, it's with a GIRL, of all people!

These losses hit the Shinto Gods hard, though Susanoo had once been unruly and a bit of a goofball, but he had purged himself of his imperfections and became a better man.

He was mourned for weeks, and no one grieved more than Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi, his siblings, as well as even **Izanagi**, their distant father.

As for **Izanami**, however….that was a different story.

The crow on the tengu's shoulder looked at Amaterasu in worry.

"And THAT is why we must fight back against them! They have claimed so much from us, and to not get it back would dishonor the memory of Lord Susanoo in so many ways!" Hachiman argued as his words were fueled by hatred as much as the wish to honor his old comrade's memory.

"It's be suicide, Hachi, or are you not getting that through your thick skull?" Inari asked, as its patience was now running thin and growled at them.

"We…..we must not antagonize them," Amaterasu said with sadness and anger at the same time. "And this MBI thing has already taking over a portion of our land: we can't fight on two fronts without putting innocent lives in danger."

"Oh, and speaking of antagonizing," I said as they all looked at me again. "I actually have one final nail in the coffin that I'm about to throw at all of you."

When I said that, everyone braced for the worst.

"It's the Yamata-no-Orochi," I said to them. "It's now being sealed somewhere on a mountain in the city where MBI is now controlling it, and I'm sorry to say that…it too, is now a Heavenly Dragon, and the strongest one yet, and…this is just a rumor….and this may have enough power…to weaken the seals of Mundus….and….**Trihexa**."

Everyone gasped in shock and horror once again while Uzume fainted. The Yamata-no-Orochi was somehow still alive and is now sealed inside a mountain?! And is also a Heavenly Dragon?! The last time we all checked, it was an **Evil Dragon**, and **Crom Crauch** is the strongest Evil Dragon and almost on par with the Heavenly Dragons. So to hear that the Yamata-no-Orochi was now the strongest of all of the Heavenly Dragons and even surpassing Crom Crauch, and is now sealed inside a mountain, of all things, ready to possibly be unleashed once more, was indeed the final nail in the coffin.

The whole room was silenced for 10 minutes.

"And I have a feeling that the MBI might use that Dragon to their advantage," I quietly finished.

"T-This can't be true…right?" Amaterasu asked, on the verge of crying. Again.

I slowly shook my head no.

"This…isn't _right_," Hachiman argued again. "They shouldn't have taken those possessions, and they should give us respect as fellow deities. But then again, they'll never give anything back without being greedy heretics."

"Then how about this?" I asked everyone. "Why not you all let me go down there and see these things for myself? I'll even report this entire meeting to my family back in my Empire, and do some investigating, and find out who this granddaughter of Lucifer is, who has the Ame-no-Murakumo sword, and most importantly, what's the MBI's purpose. It's the least I can do after you rescued me from that damn pit of Tartarus."

"All in favor!" Tsukuyomi yelled, and everyone raised their hands immediately with Ryujin roaring in agreement. It was unanimous.

"Then it shall be done," Yasaka said. "Dayo, we really can't thank you enough for doing this for us, and especially after saving my daughter from those Demons."

"Like I said, it's nothing, and besides, I'm really curious to see what's going on there, but I always have to expect the worst, the best, and anything in between."

They all looked at me with deep respect, and I did the same to them. They all wanted the relic back and acknowledged, but nonetheless, there's a very good chance that it's not going to happen anytime soon.

And with that, the meeting was adjourned. Hachiman wordlessly got up and accompanied by his two kabuto-helmed bodyguards, stormed out of the room. Almost immediately, the rest did the same. Sarutahiko laid a gentle arm upon Amaterasu's shoulder before leaving, and Ryūjin roared in grief before flying out the window.

Storms trailed him, and the seas rose in fury.

Amaterasu, Yasaka, the tengu, the crow and myself were all that's left in the room. Tohru quickly went back to the Empire to calm herself down after the intense meeting. The aides quickly left, shutting the door behind them.

Yasaka and I looked at Amaterasu in concern as the latter's shoulders shook and her emotions began showing. This is the start of Amaterasu's 'episode', where her anger, sadness, and a bunch of other emotions began to show, and usually ends with chaos left in her wake.

"Lady Amaterasu…" Yasaka murmured as Amaterasu gripped the table and without warning, slammed her head into it. The fine wood cracked down the middle, but held, despite the force of the Sun Goddess put behind her strike.

"Stupid Church!"

Another headslam into the table.

"Stupid Devils!"

Another. The table began breaking.

"Stupid Fallen!"

It _cracked_.

"Stupid Angels and _HERETICS!_"

And another crack.

"AND DAMN THE MBI!"

WHAM!

And that last one did it as the table broke completely in two, and the room itself was almost ripped down the middle by Amaterasu's rage.

Yasaka sighed; there went a particularly lovely table. She'd grown quite fond of it recently, though she knew that Amaterasu would end breaking it. Just like she always broke their tables when she got angry at things not solving themselves.

Amaterasu heaved in fury, narrowing her eyes and clenching her teeth and turning her gaze upon a particular bird.

The crow had been attempting to exit the room and enter the room in the inner sanctum without anyone noticing while Amaterasu raged, but froze when it noticed she was glaring right at it.

None moved.

"Get the hell out of here, you damn siscon!" Amaterasu roared at the crow. "I don't need you raiding my panties again today!"

She hurled a fireball at it; the crow had immediately began to take flight, so it didn't combust into a crisp, cooked crow. Instead, the feathers on its tail merely caught fire, and it flew while attempting to blow them out, back to the dominion of the moon.

When it finally left, Amaterasu sagged to her knees, sighing deeply and clutching her head. Yep, that's the sign of a headache coming to her.

I bravely decided to hug Amaterasu, surprising her as she felt my warmth, and then from there, she returned my hug immediately and began to cry for almost an hour.

"Ammy-chan," I said, making Amaterasu blush and look at me. "I'll drink some sake with you if it takes you to stop crying."

Amaterasu was happy that I called her by her nickname and I was going to cheer her up. I looked to the tengu, who was cowering from her frowning face and glared at her.

The tengu didn't need to say anything as she did what she was told.

(1 hour later)

Amaterasu, Yasaka and I finished drinking some sake after bringing in a replacement table. We needed it _badly_ after the recent events.

"I _hate_ those kinds of meetings, Dayo and Yasaka," Amaterasu complained as her breasts was rubbing my head after a few sips. "Nothing ever gets _done _anymore and it's not even fun to see you! I really want to play with you! In fact, it's not even fun to mess with Hachi anymore. He's so serious and dense, and Saru's not much different."

Yasaka and I listened patiently: Yes, we agreed with Amaterasu's statement. The council was stagnating, even more so than in earlier years. It was a combination of many factors, chief among them that because there hadn't been much conflict on their borders for years, and the gods had become comfortable with peace. In addition to this, they all had different agendas and opinions, thanks to their personalities and domains.

Even during wartime, the _one _time that they could agree on anything and act on it, there was still friction between them all. Hachiman always wanted the 'most glorious' (which usually translated into most bloodiest) outcome and never saw the bigger picture most of the time, while Inari was almost the exact opposite.

Amaterasu was a blend, wanting a resolution but sometimes acting too cocky. The point was that all of their differences, now that they were in a relative state of peace, as well as what happened to Susanoo's 'departure', were coming to a head and causing the conflicts with one another to intensify.

Something Yasaka knew the devils were taking advantage of.

If it continued, it would be a problem. Even if she was concerned, Yasaka had no reason to go against her ruler and close personal friend. But for now, she decided as she sipped again, Amaterasu needed to let off steam like she always did. Doing it through drinking? Perhaps not healthy for the Sun Goddess, but it was her way of doing so.

"Those Biblical *sses…" Amaterasu whined, her cheeks becoming even more red than before. "They keep taking our people, our possessions and our respect! They've made us look like those weird Greeks! It-It's infuriating!"

It was to be expected, Yasaka considered: the Shinto and the Biblical pantheons had indeed always had a tense relationship, ever since the days of when Christianity spread to Japan. The gods' relied upon the belief of their people, and Amaterasu above the other Japanese gods _cared _for the mortals, calling them her family on occasion when she wasn't forced to wear 'the queenly mask', and wanted to keep them and Japan safe.

Christianity spread to Japan, and people who had once believed intensely in the Shinto gods had then denounced them as fake in the face of the 'one true God'. It had infuriated _all _of the Gods, from what Yasaka had been told: even old Izanagi, the one god she'd never seen before, had raged alongside them all.

It had been a black time, her predecessor had told her and refused to elaborate on what happened. What she _did _know was that for decades after, things were tense between the Church and the Shinto pantheon. Rumor has it that Izanagi even faced the Archangels on the battlefield, while Izanami, their dreadful mother, even battled the Devils, particularly, the **Old Satan Faction**, alongside Susanoo.

Of course, these were rumors; she hasn't found any evidence to support it. But it was still amazing. Izanagi was famed for not really doing anything, preferring to walk about Takama-ga-hara; the mere possibility he had left it to fight was awe-inspiring, if a bit terrifying. Same can be said for Izanami who was trapped in the Underworld and Izanagi failed to save her after giving birth to Kagu-tsuchi.

"That's always going to be the case, Lady Amaterasu," Yasaka said as she consoled her friend as she cried even harder than before. Then she looked at me. "By the way, how's your…. 'condition' coming along?"

"Ah…THAT…" I said in a rather low tone as I slowly took off of my shirt, and exposed my body for the two leaders to see. While I had a mildly muscular body that will make many ladies stop and take a look or two, the scars on my body are anything but good.

There were over 1,000 scars all over me, including a huge slice over my left eye, which I closed just in time, thankfully, another huge one near my heart, lots of veins showing from the torture that I suffered from my stepmother and my 2 stepsisters.

Amaterasu and Yasaka were even sadder than ever before when they saw this. I gave them a comforting smile and said, "Don't worry. I'll be okay. And it's thanks to you that I have a larger and more trustful family, but honestly, I cannot really thank you enough."

But before anyone could say anything else, they heard the sound of the door opening, along with a new cheery female voice that made Yasaka's heart almost miss a beat.

"Ohayo, Ammy and my dear daughter! Your beloved mother has arrived!"

We all turned to see the arrival of another fox, but this time, she only had one tail. She too had a pair of fluffy fox ears on her head and she was around the age of '20' dressed in a blue kimono with black sleeves. Her long hair was pink and tied up in a pair of pigtails. Her yellow eyes shone with content and mirth. She had a carefree expression as she waved to us.

"Tama-chan?!" Amaterasu asked in surprise.

"M-Mother?!" Yasaka asked, not expecting this either. Neither did I.

In fact, this girl is actually **Tamamo-No-Mae**, the former leader of the Youkai Faction, as well as the descendant of the fox priestess and incarnation of Amaterasu herself.

…as well as the mother of Yasaka.

"Well, this is an unexpected turn of events," I said as Amaterasu widened her eyes a bit as she warned me….

"Um, Dayo. If I were you, I would be bracing for impact."

"Eh? Why?"

Yasaka definitely knew what's about to happen next. "D-Dayo, make sure that you take a deep breath!"

"What's that supposed to-?!"

ZOOM!

GRAB! SMASH!

Oh! So that's what they meant. Here's what happened.

I was suddenly cut off, HARD, as I've felt something pick me up off the ground, pulled me in for a bone-crushing hug, and spun me around. After taking the time to process what just happened, I was suddenly smashed into the wall as I was now face-to-face with Tamamo herself. In fact, she was nuzzling my cheek against hers as if I was some form of a stuffed animal.

This wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened.

And it didn't help the fact that she had a hold as strong as iron. I actually struggled to breathe as my windpipe was being restricted by the tight hug.

"Ooh, I'm so happy!" she gushed as she began to spin around happily on her heel. "It's super-duper nice to meet you! I'm Tamamo-no-Mae, the proud mother of that MILF kitsune over there and the reincarnation of that MILF goddess over there, and I'm happy that they have both fallen in love with you! Let's all be good friends!"

Both Amaterasu and Yasaka were caught off-guard as they both spilled out whatever sake they had left.

"M-Mom!" Yasaka cried in embarrassment.

Amaterasu said nothing, but the big blush on her face said otherwise, but then she saw me gasping for air.

"Tamamo! Let my darl- I mean the poor boy go! He's losing oxygen!"

"Aw…do I have to…? He's just so adorable~" Tamamo cooed as she nuzzled her cheek against my blue face for emphasis.

"Please do!" Yasaka quickly answered.

Tamamo pouted, but she then released her hold on me as I stumbled back, gasping for air. I landed on my rear as I took great gulps of oxygen.

"Note to self…" I breathed raggedly. "Never let **her**…or my sisters…especially **Yant** and **Vixy**….meet….EVER!"

"Yasaka, my dear daughter! I've heard that you got a daughter yourself! For me to be a grandmother….I'm so happy! Why didn't you call me? I was so worried that you wouldn't find a husband at this rate, but then again we both can share him…"

As Yasaka grew even more embarrassed, I could only feel sorry for her. In fact, this is a good time for me to leave and focus on the big mission for this faction.

As I slowly began to walk out, I could hear a few laughing voices inside my head. Those are my 'tenants' in my own landscape. For some reason, my body shook violently, as if something bad was going to happen….

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

Yeah…that's what happened. Thankfully, I actually took the extra mile by reporting all of this to my family back at the Infinite Empire.

Needless to say, they were surprised by all of this, and they even more surprised when I received Amaterasu's 'blessing' for good luck. Aunt Yuuri decided to add something special to my body before I depart for Shinto Teito to investigate. Also, Tohru and her 2 companions, **Kanna **and **Lucoa**, are also coming with me.

**Kanna Kamui** is a dragon who got exiled from her world due to her pranks. In her human form, Kanna has white-lavender hair and blue eyes. According to Sofy, she is very cute and appealing. Her style of clothing has been described as "gothic lolita with a tribal theme". Her usual attire consists of a white capelet with a fur collar, a pink blouse, a white frilly skirt, and pink doll shoes. She ties her hair into pigtails, each adorned with three dark blue beads. Like Tohru, she wears her horns and tail out whenever she's indoors.

And **Quetzalcoatl**, or **Lucoa** for her nickname, is a former dragon goddess and an old friend of Tohru. Quetzalcoatl was exiled from her seat of goddess after consuming some cursed liquor, that led her to enter into a scandalous affair. However, when I gave her an offer to be in my Infinite Empire as one of the Dragon Kings, and Lucoa quickly accepted it and is now one of the Dragon Kings. In her human form, Quetzalcoatl is a tall, fair-skinned and voluptuous woman with enormous bouncy breasts, ample thighs, and plentiful hips. She has long, wavy blonde hair, taking on turquoise and green color at the ends. She has heterochromia, where one iris has a different coloration from the other. Her left eye is black on the outside and yellow on the inside, with a green, slit pupil. Her right eye is green on the outside with designs and black on the inside with a yellow, slit pupil. Although she tends to keep her eyes closed most of the time. Like Tohru, Quetzalcoatl keeps her horns but does not retain her tail, or decides to keep it hidden. She dons a pink cap, a choker, a black tank top that exposes her cleavage, jean booty-shorts that reveal a generous portion of her buttocks, thigh high black stockings, and pink shoes. She does not wear a bra, which allows her voluminous breasts to jiggle and bounce without much restraint with every movement she makes, creating a distracting environment to those around her, especially males.

Now back to the real matter at hand: Shinto Teito, Japan, formerly known as Tokyo, Japan, the New Eastern Imperial Capital.

The mission was supposed to be simple: Get in, investigate for a bit, then get the hell out. Unfortunately, Fate had other ideas, for I got myself dragged into this "**Sekirei Plan**", aka "**The Game**." From what I've learned so far, it's a Battle Royale where special people called **Ashikabi** take their **Sekirei(s)** into battle to fight other Sekireis. And the mastermind is none other than **Hiroto ****Minaka**, the eccentric Chairman, Founder and CEO of MBI Corporation.

There's just one problem: The battlefield is where two particular Devils, **Rias Gremory** and **Sona Sitri**, are supposed to govern the town here, but thanks to the MBI, their rights were revoked by force. And it is also where the Evil-turned-Heavenly Dragon, the Yamata no Orochi, lies inside a mountain called **Mount Aminohara**, and believe it or not, the largest All-Girls school in the world, where fighting is actually LEGAL, **Nangokuren High School**, is right around that area. Lots of flags are raised, and that has got me concerned.

I'll worry about that later, but for now, let me tell you about these Sekireis. And no, I'm no fool; I've seen them in action before. Right before that Tartarus incident.

When I was a very young boy, Mother Ophis took me, my 3 Aunts and some of my sisters, mainly Yant, Vixy, **Cassie**, **Tumble**, and **Pandora** to a special island where she discovered the ship. We all watched as every single military force around the world unite for the first time ever to invade an island called **Kamikura Island**, a private island in the seas of Japan that was bought up and owned by Minaka when MBI came into existence at the time. Sure, he bought up the island, but for some reason, he wiped it off on every single map in existence, gaining the attention of all authorities of the world, and even a few Factions, including the Hindu Faction. Needless to say, they all didn't like that little stunt.

They started the invasion of Kamikura Island of which the first attack was the strongest and the most aggressive. Believe it or not, Aunt Yuuri was actually tasked by the Prime Minister of Japan himself to observe the battle from a safe distance with the help of her own personal prototype aircraft, the **Albatross**, built by Dragnet. We all watched as 5 individuals suddenly appeared on the island; 4 females and one male. They all launched a massive counterattack, destroying most of the international army with their abilities.

This also confirms one of my worst fears: They all have been blessed with Mother Ophis' powers as I know my Mother very well, and some of her powers were radiated off from them, so to me, it was not a surprise that the outcome would be like this, and we would've crashed after a wind attack launched by the voluptuous purple-haired woman that would surely give Lucoa a run for her money, but luckily for us, we had some prototype shields up, and managed to get away in time. When that attack nearly knocked us out of the air, I quickly saw 3 of the individuals clutch their chests, as if they are in pain, and suddenly, I felt immediate distress, sadness, and worry.

I couldn't tell, but I knew that we had to get out of there, and not a moment too soon as we heard Minaka's obnoxious laugh and boasting about the power of the now identified Sekirei. When we got back, Aunt Yuuri ordered a full investigation into the Sekirei, but came up with dead ends.

Not long after, MBI called, requesting an instructor to help teach the 5 Sekirei we saw earlier to control their powers. Since Mother Ophis gave them her 'blessing', she would be the best one to go, but Aunt Garnet quickly beats her to it. Not only that, but seeing the Military almost get wiped out by the Sekirei, she had an unusual curiosity about them, so she volunteered.

So for a year, she went back and forth from the Infinite Empire to Kamikura Island, teaching the Sekirei that was the **Disciplinary Squad** swordsmanship and learning about them and the other Sekirei in general. A few years later, Aunt Machina took the job to teach the 2nd Generation of the Disciplinary Squad.

From what Aunts Garnet and Machina gathered, the Sekirei were very powerful, especially with the ones they've trained. Aunt Garnet had a swell time teaching four of the first five Sekirei; **Miya**, **Matsu**, **Kazehana**, and **Mutsu**, but the fifth one, **Karasuba**, with disturbingly bloodthirsty tendencies, caused Aunt Garnet to teach her very little. Ironically, Garnet used to have that attitude before she met Mother Ophis. Aunt Machina's student, **Yume**, got along well with her, and Karasuba's attitude nearly got her…. 'terminated.'

As for myself, I had yet to see the Sekirei on that island again, but now, here I am, a newly-minted Ashikabi to five vastly different Sekirei, who locked me into the game already.

And believe it or not, it all started at a local 'bar', where I've sensed some…demonic activity there…

And it was on a **Tuesday**. The luck of the Irish….

(FLASHBACK TIME! – 8 days ago; At the Bar)

As I walked inside the city of Shinto Teito, looking for clues, there were the usual sounds of cars driving down the road, honking their horns, people walking, minding their own business. It's a typical normal day here.

If it wasn't for the fact that there's some…demonic…activity lurking in the shadows. A good example of that is at an alleyway that I went into, and soon, I found a staircase that leads down to a door, which had a bar on the other side of it.

As I walked down the stairs and entered the bar, a light jingle of the bell ringing alerted everyone…though there were only 4 people; the bartender, two men playing cards, and one girl drinking a small glass of wine.

The girl in question is a well-endowed young woman with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a well-developed body figure while wearing a violet top with a golden #10 on the back and capri jeans.

As I passed by the 3 people, the bartender asked me without looking while cleaning out a large glass gallon, "What will you be having?"

"I would like to have a strawberry sundae for my 'daughter' Kanna, if you please," I answered as I sat down.

At that order, the bartender turned to me and replied, "Look here, kid. This is a bar. We don't sell things like that here. Go to a café if you want something like that. Bars aren't places for kids like you."

"Hey now, I was just trying to lighten up the atmosphere in here," I said with a light chuckle as I kept my head down, playing with a small coin that somebody left behind. "Along with the smell in the air. In fact, this smells like crap. And perhaps…blood. But hey, that's all right with me. Thing is, I've been looking for something."

"What's that?" the bartender asked while cleaning another glass.

"I've heard word that there's a bar around here, more like a dive, where lives are taken instead of money."

The girl stopped drinking while her eyes widened. At the same time, one of the customers at the other table grunted in annoyance when his friend got a Royal Flush. The other man smirked and said, "Sorry, pal."

"A Royal Flush, huh?" I asked, slightly looking to my right to glance over my shoulder at them before returning my gaze to the bar. "That's a pretty bad beat, I must say. Most guys would kill to have a hand like that, you know…"

"How about I buy you a round?!" the guy asked as he got up to his feet and lunged at me….

BANG!

…only to have a bullet hit him right in the head, sending him flying back while I spun the gun and blows the smoke away. The girl quickly got up, left a tip on the table and began to leave while the bartender hides.

(Play Theme: Devil May Cry – The Animated Series Main Theme)

The man suddenly turned into a demon and lunged at me with a demonic roar, but I moved out of the way, causing the demon to end up crashing into the bar. I aimed one of my guns at the demon, preparing to fire, when suddenly, the second man, turned into a demon as well, suddenly bites my right hand, dropping the gun in the process. Now, I wasn't screaming in pain, because this was nothing compared to my stepmother's torture.

"That's not bad for someone who got a Royal Flush," I said before opening my hand and suddenly, a large sword flew through the window into my hand. It's a massive double-edge blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side is a human's skill, while the other is a horned demon's skull.

"And now, say hello to my little friend: **Rebellion**!" I yelled as I sliced the first demon in half. The second demon lunged at me, but I pointed the sword at it when it got closer, causing it to be impaled through the blade until it was right close to my smirked face.

"Never jump into battle unprepared like a moron," I said as I aimed a silver handgun from before at the demon's head and fired, blowing its head off. Putting the gun back inside my black business jacket and sheathing the sword before placing it inside my jacket into my pocket dimension, I made my way towards the exit.

Then I summoned another sword and stabbed the blade through the body of the bartender as it came through the window while I exited the bar and headed upstairs.

"Kanna is not going to be happy that she's not getting the strawberry sundae that she wanted. You should've done that when you had the chance," I said to the bartender, who turned into a demon and lunged at me, but I whirled around, gun in hand and said one word…

"Checkmate."

BANG!

(Theme Ends)

As the demon lies dying, I then looked at the brown-haired girl who saw the last-minute action unfold in front of her eyes.

"Now then…are you okay?" I asked her.

"More like, are YOU okay?!" she asked frantically. "You got bitten earlier by that…that creature!"

"Nah. I'll be fine," I reassured her as my healing abilities took place immediately. "Now that we got that out of the way, I have a curious question: What were you doing there?"

It turns out that the girl that would've been food for the demons is named **Uzume**, #10, and she recently went to a hospital to see her adopted little sister. But thanks to me saving her and watching me in action, she was blushing the whole time and was getting hot, which I learned later that she was reacting to me; probably because my partly sealed energy leaking out due to my ancestry, along with my dragon powers.

To make a long story short, she kissed me as we bonded with each other, making her my first Sekirei. It's because of her that I learned about the Sekirei Plan she's now gotten me into. Even though she told me that she was good at recon and wasn't battle-capable, she kind of neglected to tell me that sometimes Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei.

And that was something that I learned the hard way.

(A few days later)

Uzume and I were at a public bathhouse for our first date and relaxing in a shared onsen as we got to know more about each other, but then suddenly, I heard perverted giggling, a sound that I hate. And from the ceiling, I used my powers to pull the pervert down to the ground. It was actually a young woman with brown hair and eyes, wearing a black gown, matching gloves and stockings, and a red ribbon. Uzume identified her as a Sekirei, and she revealed that she sensed the pervert, along with someone else from the shadows, who was stalking me since yesterday. The Sekirei identified herself as #43 **Yomi**, and she was following me due to having a reaction while walking down the streets near me. Soon after, she pounced and kissed me, choosing me to be her Ashikabi.

Later that night, Uzume led me and Yomi to her place of residence, the closed-down hot springs inn known as **Yuragi-Sou**, formerly known as Izumo Maison Inn. I was shocked to find out that there are 2 landladies taking care of this cheap inn, and one of them was the same Sekirei from the Kamikura Island invasion years ago; not to mention that she was one of Aunt Garnet's students, but I kept quiet about it as she and a small, young 13-year old middle school human girl both welcomed us to Yuragi-Sou and introduced themselves as **Miya Asama** and **Chitose Nakai**, the latter who was a Zashiki-Warashi. This was going to be my main base of operations, but I was going to have plenty of company than these people.

First is **Sagiri Ameno**, a ninja from the Demon Slaying Ninja Army of the Ameno Clan. Sagiri is a teenage girl with purple hair that is tied in a side-ponytail which is held by a shrunken-like hair decoration and green eyes. Sagiri has a serious personality who puts her mission above all else, but is also very nice and considerate. This serious side can also make her straight-forward and stubborn to the point of not always admitting how she truly feels. I swear that she needs to lighten up her mood a bit more.

Second is **Nonko Arahabaki**, a former member of the Yoinozaka, one of the **Three Big Families of Japan**. Nonko is a voluptuous beauty with a huge buxom and slender figure. She has long messy pink hair and green eyes. Of all the residents, Nonko is considered as a friendly and happy-going youkai. Despite her easy-going and careless personality, she's a serious and dedicated woman when it comes to drawing manga, usually before hitting her deadline. In fact, she drinks lots (and lots) of sake, giving me an idea that she's some sort of an Oni. For some reason, whenever I'm around her, she tends to get drunk. Very drunk. That, and she has got some sort of a lustful crush on me, but I think it's because she's been drinking too much….

Moving on; the third resident is **Yaya Fushiguro**, a girl who is the host of a Cat God. She is a young girl with short green seaweed hair and golden eyes. Her eye pupils resemble cat eyes. She often wears a hoodie, a long sleeve one for colder weather while a sleeveless one for warmer weather. Because she is possessed by her Cat God, she can gain cat ears and a tail, but whether she's actually part of the Nekomata race remains unknown…

After moving my things in next to Uzume's room, I didn't know that I already have a roommate with me, and thanks to the Hachishakusama ghost residing inside me, I can tell that there's another ghost here. The ghost was intimidated at first, but she was surprised that she can see me. This ghost is one of my roommates: **Yuuna Yunohara**. Yuuna is a ghost with the appearance of a high school girl with long white hair and red eyes. She is mostly seen wearing a hot spring yukata. Since her clothes are actually a part of her spiritual body, she can change their appearance at will. Being a ghost, she wears a sankaku no shiroi nuno (the triangular-shaped white cloth) and has what appears to be a blue wisp over her head. For people with a weak spiritual ability who can hardly see her, they mostly see a white silhouette. In pictures, she looks like a kinda scary ghost that still wears her sankaku no shiroi nuno, but in the shape of a white shadow with a hardly visible face.

I soon told her about how Hachishaku-sama possessed me, and needless to say, she was surprised and shocked to find that out. Yunohana is shown to be a nice, modest, and kindhearted girl. She gets embarrassed easily, which often causes her to accidentally move objects with her poltergeist powers. She can also tend to be an air-head like lifting a girl's skirt or carelessly using her poltergeist powers on others. Being a ghost for so long, she has demonstrated a somewhat arrogant side when showing off her ghost abilities.

Yuuna is usually timid and humble that she often has trouble defying someone. This expresses how she tries to be considerate of everyone around her, even sometimes to her own enemies.

Now, because of her amnesia, much of Yuuna's past is unknown. When she was alive, she was seen apathetically sitting in a wheelchair. She eventually dies from some unknown cause and wakes up as a ghost in the Yuragi Inn in the room I'm currently residing with her, Room 4. Since her death, she has been haunting the Yuragi-sou with no memories of how or why she died or what her lingering regret was. She became friends with the residents who live in Yuragi-sou who can see her, but she often scares those with low spiritual power. She was given the name Yuuna Yunohara by Chitose.

Her reputation eventually became connected to a rumor of a girl who died in the Yuragi Inn and now haunts it, but I believe that there's more to this story…

But before I could ponder any further about Yuuna's story, I quickly headed outside to confront the one who's been following me discreetly. Out of nowhere, a tall, dark-skinned woman with jet-black hair wearing a bikini top beneath a small-hooded shawl, a buckled sarong, and leather knee-high boots, wielding a curved dagger appeared from my shadow and attacked me. Knowing that she was a Sekirei, a shadow-type one, we engaged in a fierce martial arts battle until she stopped. She, #57 **Yahan**, the Shadow Sekirei, explained that she was just testing me to see if I was worthy of being her Ashikabi since she's been reacting to me like the other two have. Since she kissed me after her explanation, it looked like I was.

Personally, I kind of wish that Ashikabi can have only one Sekirei, but then again it narrows down the competition. Not to mention that when my maid Tohru and her friend Kanna moved in, and after learning about the Sekirei Plan, you can tell that Tohru was NOT HAPPY about it. And apparently, Sagiri didn't like it either as she and the others also learned about the Sekirei Plan. Thankfully, they were smart enough to keep all of this a secret. Also, Lucoa is also moving in later on. Hopefully Yuuna isn't scared of Dragons…

Even so, 3 Sekirei were driving me up the wall; with Uzume's teasing, Yomi's perverted nature, and Yahan stalking me in my shadow, which annoyed my **Dark Side** to no end, I actually prayed to **Lumina**, another one of my mindscape tenants, and the goddess of Lightning, Thunder and Electricity, hoping that I wouldn't get any more Sekirei, for Tohru's sake, but there's no doubt that she was playing poker with her three sisters, **Skyra**, the Goddess of Wisdom, **Skiddai**, the Goddess of Death, and **Sif**, the Goddess of Youth, and didn't bother to hear me. I swear that sometimes, I think that both the large ghost and the Succubus Queen are screwing around with my seals, leaking out my power, along with theirs, whenever I'm near one of these Sekirei.

In fact, one innocent visit to a Maid Café would lead to my 4th Sekirei, #22, **Kochou**, a gray-haired woman with glasses wearing a purple dress with a belt-tie around, and #101, **Oriha**, dressed in a maid outfit with a long dress. They were hiding out from some unwinged Sekirei, better known as the Thunder Twins, who I've heard that they were attacking other unwinged Sekirei, and causing major property damage in the process.

After dropping Kochou and Oriha off at the inn, much to Tohru's frustration as the former made herself at home with my computers, revealing herself to be a brain-type Sekirei in the process, I went out to confront these twins using my Dragon Slayer Magic, and a little bit of Lumina's magic as well…

(FLASHBACK ENDS!)

** Somewhere in Downtown Shinto Teito **

I was now donned in a black detective suit with a black bowler's hat while my left eye was patched to prevent some of my powers being awakened. I was also wearing some sunglasses, but these weren't ordinary sunglasses. These were **X-Ray Glasses**. These glasses helped me gain some information, and more importantly, find out what kind of race that person is, and figure out if it was a threat or not.

And apparently, it also presented as somewhat of a communication device as the right part of the glasses revealed a holo-icon. At the same time, a ringing tone was heard. Pressing a small button on the top right part of the frame, a holo-screen opened, revealing Kochou's face.

"Lord Ashikabi, numbers 11 and 12, **Hikari** and **Hibiki**, are 2 miles northeast of your position," she reported.

I didn't see this coming.

"What the?! Kochou, how did you get this?" I asked in surprise.

"As I said, I'm a Brain type. I'm currently tracking your position using the satellites above."

I nodded as headed in the mention direction. "Is there anything I need to know?"

"Well, Oriha and Tohru are cleaning, Kanna's stopped pranking on the landladies and Yahan's tailing you in the shadows. And hold up. I'm getting something…"

"What is it?"

"#11 and #12 are in hot pursuit of an unwinged Sekirei. #88, **Musubi**, a Fist-type."

I nodded, "Roger that. Let me know if there are any changes."

"Yes, Lord Ashikabi."

"And Kochou…please call me Drake."

"….Very well, Lord Drake."

I could only sigh heavily as I tapped the edge of my glasses, making the holo-screen disappear.

"Right. You better hold on if you're sticking to my shadow, Yahan," I called out I quickly used my speed to head down to the battlefield to save the unwinged Sekirei from the Thunder Twins.

'…Somehow, I'm getting the feeling that I'll be adding more Sekirei to my flock, but at the same time, I'm getting the feeling that they are becoming more…draconic…the longer we bond, and that's going to be a big can of worms that'll open up soon, if what Mother Ophis did to them when I was a kid are any indication. Maybe, just maybe, luck will shine down on me and they won't react to me. Then again, that's just wishful thinking. Another problem is how the hellfire I'm going to explain all of this to my family back home, and to Godmother Amaterasu…

'I just hope they'll understand, like they always do. Tohru, however, is an entirely different story…'

** At the Rooftops **

On the ground, everything is normal, but not so much on the rooftops.

Right now, two beautiful women, who are twins with black hair, hazel eyes, and wearing leather bondage clothing, are currently chasing a young woman with brown hair and eyes, very large breasts, and wearing a battle-style Miko outfit with which consist of a short red skirt, and a white Japanese priestess robe and red gloves.

"Run all you want, girlie! We'll still catch you!" the oldest one in a dark purple leather suit shouted at her target.

"So just fight us and we'll get this over with!" the youngest one in the dark red leather suit added.

"I can't do that! Not until I find my Ashikabi!" the busty brunette cried out.

"Well that's too bad, because we're not stopping until we defeat you!" the oldest twin replied as she charged up another lightning attack.

Before she could fire though, both she and her sister suddenly felt pain on their backs, making them jerk forward and sending them crashing into a building.

The brunette turned around to find me in a Tuxedo Mask-style outfit, being the source as I dropkicked the twins with both feet before sending them flying into that building.

"Yo! You okay?" I asked as I landed next to her, who nodded.

"Yes!" she answered, bowing down. "Thank you for saving me."

As her bouncing breasts jiggled, I could tell that some of my sisters are going to have some competition with her. The same can be said for Tohru and Nonko back at the Inn. However, as much as I enjoy looking at her figure, I have to stay focused, because unfortunately, due to having a Succubus Queen inside me, if I get too excited, she'll be awakened, and she can sometimes be VERY annoying, and loves to play all sorts of naughty tricks, including increasing my libido and pheromones, and both **Dark Dayo **and I usually get BIG headaches when all's said and done.

"No problem," I quickly responded, getting back on track. Well, that is until…

"Watch out!" the girl shouted, pushing me out of the way, and just in time to avoid a blast of electricity. I quickly recovered, wrapped the girl in my arms and used Shunpo to put some distance between me and the twins, who quickly recovered themselves.

"Whoa, so they can recover quickly. Impressive," I muttered. 'But can somebody tell me what's up with these S&M outfits?!'

"You bastard!" the older twin shouted at me. "You kicked us, didn't you?!"

"I did. So what?" I asked, earning tickmarks from them.

"Damn you! Let's go, Hibiki!"

"Yes, Hikari!"

They started to draw out electricity, but I will none of it. In fact, this is a good time to put some my Dragon Slayer Magic skills to the test. Let's start off with a little bit of wind.

"Sky Dragon's Claw!" I shouted as I jumped up high before spinning my legs around enough to create some wind, and then I swung my right leg down towards the twins.

A strong blast of wind shot at the shocked twins, neutralizing their electricity and sending them flying back. That, and they were distracted when they saw me for the first time.

"Looks like all that training from Tartarus is beginning to pay off," I said as I dusted off my hands. "And by the way, did you know wind beats lightning and electricity, even on good days, like today?"

"Wow!" the brunette exclaimed. "Are you a Sekirei as well?"

"No," I quickly answered. "I'm just…someone entirely different. I'm Drake Redgrave, Demon Hunter extraordinaire. And you are?"

"I'm #88, **Musubi**, a Fist-type!" the brunette introduced herself. "Are you an Ashikabi?"

"Guilty as charged. I already have 5 in my flock."

"No way! You must be really strong to wing that many Sekirei this early in the Game!" Musubi noted while slowly noticing that her body was starting to get hot…

I shrugged and told her, "Well, this happened after I saved one of them from being eaten alive by Demons."

Suddenly, an electric bolt was heading straight at me, but was quickly blocked by the knife of Yahan, who jumped out of my shadow.

"Lord Drake, allow me to deal with these two," Yahan requested, readying her weapon as the twins Hikari and Hibiki hopped back in front of us.

"No, I'll deal with them. Just back me up and protect Musubi here," I ordered as I prepared to battle the twins.

"Yes, Lord Drake," Yahan acknowledged, getting into her own fighting stance.

"You're really going to fight us, Ashikabi?" Hikari asked incredulously.

"But of course," I responded. "My original purpose was to confront you two thunderbolts from causing more mayhem. Besides, I'm more than enough for the two of you. Isn't that right, Yahan?"

Yahan just smiled and nodded.

"You got balls, I'll give you that. "Let's go, Hibiki!"

"Right!"

The twins charged and clashed with me. Hikari and Hibiki fired an electric bolt that's powerful enough to put down an elephant, making contact with me, but to their shock, no pun intended, I caught their attacks with my right hand.

"Is that it?" I asked, unimpressed by that attack.

Both girls snapped. They then charged up with much electricity as they probably could, drawing it from the nearby power lines, generators on the roofs, and so on.

"Now this is getting interesting…" I noted, stroking my chin.

"Eat this, you prick!" Hikari roared, with her and Hibiki firing off what looks like twin overcharged bursts, but since she said "Eat this", well…that's exactly what I was going to do!

I opened my mouth as a continuous stream of electricity hits me dead-on! I then managed to 'eat' the attack, but I was mildly surprised to find myself being pushed backwards by the force of the attack. Looks like that they are much stronger than they look, I'll give them that.

"Wow…a little salty…." I coughed a bit before licking my mouth. "But otherwise, not bad!"

"I-It can't be…" a shocked Hikari said in disbelief. "H-He actually ate our attack…."

"Yes, and now it's my turn," I replied as I fired off an Invisible Palm Attack at a very fast speed, giving little to no time for the twins to avoid the attack as they were sent flying into the same building, crashing again.

Now, this was a good time to use both water and lightning here. In fact, let's use the **Thundering Sea Dragon Slayer Magic**. As I began to power up, my hands and legs are blue diamond shaped scales with yellow bridges. My hair grows sharp and stands up curves, it goes blue with yellow tips around my whole hair. My iris goes royal blue with a yellow outline and my canines were longer.

"Thundering Sea Dragon…"

A giant, powerful dragon made of water from a nearby fountain with electricity bouncing off it is being formed behind me before going through me as I inhaled…

The twins tried to shake the cobwebs out of their head after crashing into the same building twice.

"…ROAR!"

The twins' eyes widened comically as I released a highly pressurized blast of water and electricity, similar to that of a dam breaking towards them. They had no time to react as it slammed into the twins as they both cried out in pain before flying into a nearby alley and hitting face-first into a large metal dumpster, knocking them out.

However, what I didn't know was that Lumina infused some of her own energy into that last attack.

"Impressive as usual, Lord Drake," Yahan praised me while Musubi looked at all of this in awe.

"Thanks, Yahan. Now then, what to do with you two…" I pondered before I stopped, sniffing the air.

And it's a good thing that I did, because what I've smelled next was the scent of sweet honey from the twins, as well as the busty brunette behind me. I paled when I realized that the honey-like smell were the scents of arousal, along with their reddening faces.

'Oh no…' I thought. 'Don't tell me….'

"Uh, wouldn't it better if we all go out on a date first?" I asked when the girls pressed themselves against me.

Hikari answered with a kiss as her body glowed with her wings spreading and her Sekirei crest appeared behind the back of her neck. A few seconds later, I pulled back, only to have Hibiki kiss me after that. As soon as I finished winging the twins, I looked at Musubi, who leaned in and kissed me, allowing me to wing her as well as her own wings emerged and her Sekirei mark appeared on the back of her neck.

'Three Sekirei in one day. Either Lumina did this, or I have a suspicious feeling that SHE woke up prematurely…'

In fact, a giggle was heard in the back of my mind, along with some very nasty words from Dark Bro, confirming that it was indeed BOTH Lumina and the Succubus Queen!

** At Yuragi-Sou **

It was late at night, and as expected…

"Drake… May I ask who your new friends are?"

…Miya was waiting for us as my eyes twitched in annoyance.

"These are just some girls I ran into," I replied in a flat tone. "I'll pay for their boarding for the next 2 months in advance, and not with this so-called **MBI Gold Card**."

This card just spelled "Scam" written all over it, and since I'm learning all about Cybersecurity, I'm beginning to understand more about many threats in the computer world.

Anyway, about Miya, who's the major landlady of Yuragi-Sou with Chitose as the 2nd-in-command landlady. She is a slender, yet shapely woman with fair skin and brown eyes. She has waist-length purple hair with shorter bangs in a hime-style. She wears the traditional attire of a miko that consists out of a purple hakama, a white haori with a sash-like belt wooden sandals and a white ribbon to partially hold her hair in place.

Miya sighed and said, "All right then. As long as you still have room in Room 4. You should also know how Yuuna and Tohru are going to feel about this. But…"

She then eyed on the twins' attires and warned us as a demonic visage in the shape of an oni mask, "I hope you don't attempt in any….illicit sexual activity."

"Honestly, you're such a pain in the horse's *ss sometimes, Miya. Have you ever got laid?" I asked innocently, with the new Sekirei behind me as Miya's terrifying aura intensified. "Hmph! You don't scare me. I've heard, seen and been through worse situations than this. And believe me, SHE's a LOT scarier than you."

And with that, I took the four Sekirei and proceeded to Room 4 on the second floor.

"Are you sure that was wise, Drake?" Hibiki asked, frightened. "She's the landlady, right? She might throw us out."

"PAH!" I grumbled angrily. "I should be more worried about Yuuna than the landlady here. Trust me."

It was then that Yahan got out of my shadow and blocked 3 incoming kunais.

"And here's prude #2: Sagiri," I said with my eyes half-open as I saw the angry ninja looking at us.

"Who are those girls, and why are they in such disgusting and shameless outfits?" she asked me, which made Hikari snap.

"It's none of your concern, you dumb*ss," Hikari fired back, making Sagiri even crosser. "We can wear whatever we want. However, it's getting late; we'll get to know each other better tomorrow. Come along now."

With that, we all walked past a very ticked off Sagiri, who decided to head outside to vent off steam. Probably better that way.

** In Room 4 **

The room I'm residing is a medium-sized room with two windows, two sofas facing each other between a round coffee table, a loveseat, a small bed, several futons, a small refrigerator, a microwave, a ceiling-tall closet, a home entertainment system with a 50" 1080i HDTV, a Blu-Ray player, many gaming consoles, including the Nintendo Switch, and a computer terminal with several computer screens and three CPU towers.

As for the others in this room, Uzume is lounging about on one of the sofas, Yomi is lying down on a futon, reading some R-rated manga and giggling perversely at random intervals, Kochou is at the computer terminal with her eyes glued to the screen, practicing her hacking skills, Kanna sleeping on the floor with her tail attached to one of the plug outlets, and Oriha and Tohru cleaning the windows.

I wonder where Yuuna is….probably in the Hot Springs to take a last-minute bath.

"I'm back, everyone! And I got some new friends," I announced, drawing everyone's attention.

"Welcome back, Master!" both Tohru and Oriha greeted, the latter one bowing and the former hugging my right arm before glaring at the newcomers.

"Oh, hey Drake!" Uzume greeted, waving.

"Goody! More playmates!" Yomi squealed as she jumped up.

Kochou merely adjusted her glasses, looking at the 3 new Sekirei with interest.

I turned to Hikari, Hibiki, and an excited Musubi and said to them, "Here we are, ladies. Meet of the rest of the crew here. You'll see Yuuna later on."

** At a Mysterious Place **

(3rd-Person POV)

In a dark hallway, there were many soldiers shooting at one person.

"Don't let her get that back!" one of them warned, but as the person got closer and closer…

SLICE!

…one of the soldiers got killed instantly. The others were in shock before they continued shooting at the killer.

"What's going on?!"

"Keep your guard up!"

"They're not human!"

"They're…"

SLICE!

Another group of soldiers died instantly.

The others began to pull back slowly.

"D-Don't come closer!"

"Fire! Don't hesitate!"

The others kept firing, but there was another person, who dodged their bullets with ease, before kicking the remaining soldiers down to the ground, knocking them all out.

** Outside **

One of the people who killed the soldiers belonged to a woman who wears the uniform all female members of the first generation Disciplinary Squad were equipped with, a tight black leather top, a miniskirt and stockings, over the shoulders wearing a grey haori with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. She has long light gray hair tied in a ponytail and gray narrow eyes. She is usually seen with bags under her eyes, giving her an exhausted look. This is the student that Garnet taught little to her due to her personality and very identity, which is defined by her hatred of the world of humanity, her love of battle, and the rivalry of her good friend. She's none other than #4, **Karasuba**.

"Hey there, Yu," Karasuba said with a smile and her eyes closed. "You didn't stop me, so I killed all of them. It's boring. They're so weak. Even the Demons are more entertaining than them. All in all, this is an unnecessary species, as I thought. Don't you think so, **Yume**?"

The other woman, Yume, bears an uncanny resemblance to Musubi, with the main difference being that her breasts are smaller. She too, was wearing the uniform of the Disciplinary Squad. Over the shoulders wearing a grey cape with the Sekirei Crest printed on it. Her fighting gloves have the numbers '08' on it, showing her number. In fact, Yume is Musubi's older and more mature twin sister.

All Yume could do was shed a few tears in her eyes, knowing that there was going to be a long road ahead of them, especially when they're in a town full of not just humans that Karasuba despises with a passion, but also with many Supernatural races, and they are going to meet them all.

The Human World and the Supernatural World is about to have a flock full of new players onto the battlefield; 108 of them, to be exact, and all blessed by Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God herself, and on the precious homeland of the Shinto Faction. They call themselves… the Sekirei, or the Wagtails.

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

**ED Song: Let's Wait A While by Janet Jackson**

* * *

_On the next episode…_

_As the new Sekirei get settled in, Dayo finds out about Yuuna's poltergeist powers, thanks to her bad sleeping habits, and he also finds out that the residents could actually see Yuuna causing him to question their identities. They reveal their true nature and powers when they successfully defend themselves against the exorcists of the Gudon clan._

_Dayo then decides to share his horrifying ordeal from Tartarus, and has the scars to prove it, along with the 3 Factions and their history, and the Sekirei Plan, which the last one was extra sensitive to Miya, for personal reasons, and the main reason why he's really here._

_And later, Dayo receives word of a spy deployed by the MBI that's not surprisingly gunning down for him, so he goes to take the fight to the spy. Along the way, he runs across a half-winged Sekirei, who reminded him too much of one of his good friends, Ichigo Kurosaki, who was also one of his cellmates in Tartarus due to being a Hollow. Ironically, in his honor and legacy, he also has gained the majority of his powers before he passed on. Can he save this broken wagtail while dealing with the spy and worse, a spoiled rich boy who's the Ashikabi of the South?_

_Plus, because of a misunderstanding of 2 girls falling down on his lap from the sky, Dayo and his gang are being challenged to a game of ping-pong to prevent themselves from being kicked out, but they will be in shock when they find out who these 2 girls are._

_The Sekirei Plan is about to go in motion, and the Ashikabis of the West, South and East, along with the Big Three Families of Japan should take extreme caution, and the 3 Factions as well, because there's a new player in the Game, and he's going to do things his way! For he is…The Trinity Dragon Ashikabi Emperor of the North!_

* * *

And we're finished, and just in time for Valentine's Day/President's Day Weekend! This is quite the anticipated story that I've been waiting for because in the words of Barbara Walters: This is 2020!

First of all, a big shout out to SoulEmbrace2010, ForteoftheBalled98, G1Splicer, Daemon of Wrath, Bladewolf101 for inspiration for this opening episode.

* * *

References:

X-Ray Glasses – The World is Not Enough

Devil Arms/Breakers, Rebellion – Devil May Cry

Tamamo-no-Mae – Fate series

Thundering Sea Dragon Slayer Magic – Fairy Tail Fanon

Tohru, Kanna, Lucoa - Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid

Garnet MacLaine, Yuuri Kitajima, Machina - Dragonaut

Catherine Rose Hinsoma, Lumina, the goddess of Lightning, Thunder and Electricity, Skyra, the Goddess of Wisdom, Skiddai, the Goddess of Death, and Sif, the Goddess of Youth, and the Succubus Queen – OCs of gunslingeratticus

* * *

Now, before I show you the Sekirei that my OC will wing, I'm going to tell you right now that the girls from _Freezing_ are going to be Sekirei as well! Frankly, these 2 anime series are almost identical, and according to the Sekirei Wiki, many of these 108 have never been seen, so I'm going to make some of that up by adding the girls of _Freezing_ in there.

With that said, here's my OC's flock, and there are all set in stone, so DO NOT ask for any requests! This is also in order.

**Bold = Winged**

_Italic = Characters from Freezing_

**#10: Uzume**

**#43: Yomi**

**#57: Yahan**

**#22: Kochou**

**#101: Oriha**

**#11: Hikari**

**#12: Hibiki**

**#88: Musubi**

#07: Akitsu

#55: Saki

#108: Kusano

#02: Matsu

_#21: Satellizer L. Bridget_

#72: Natsu

#19: Ikki

_#23: Rana Linchen_

#09: Tsukiumi

#84: Yashima

#78: Nanami

#54: Kuruse

_#24: Arnett McMillan_

_#25: Chiffon Aoi_

#08: Yume

#03: Kazehana

#87: Kaho

#06: Homura

_#XX: Cassandra Aoi_

_(#XX: Kazuha Aoi)_

_(#XX: Arcadia Aoi)_

_(#XX: Teslad Aoi)_

_(#XX: Lucy Aoi)_

_(#XX: Windy May Aoi)_

#01: Miya Asama

Again, these are set in stone and they are final, so no requests!

Now, there are 3 characters that I need to talk about here: Issei Hyoudou, Rintaro Tachibana, and Minato Sahashi.

First of all, for Minato Sahashi, he's actually one of the MCs that DOESN'T suck, because despite his insecurity, he's highly intelligent and even has the guts to go against his own family to protect his own Sekirei. He takes a lot of risks, and the majority of them pays off. In this story, however, for Takami Sahashi's sake, Minato is a full-time college student and won't be an Ashikabi due to not succumbing to the pressure of the entrance exams. As for his sister Yukari, she's MAY be getting involved in the plan, but that is pretty low, especially when **Reiri Hida **and **Nayuta Hida** of _Masou Gakuen HxH _may be taking their places. HINT! HINT! HINT!

Second is Issei Hyoudou, the sometimes lovable and often hated pervert of Highschool DxD. We all know about how he became a pervert, thanks to an old man in the park. I also know that he got the Boosted Gear from his parents as his mother was desperate in having a child and his father went to a shrine and prayed, and they got a miracle! Later on, he managed to fix everyone's problems due to his heart of gold. The one thing I CANNOT stand is that sometimes his perversity and denseness are as bad as Rito Yuuki from _To Love-Ru_ and Tomoki Sakurai from _Heaven's Lost Property. _What I also CANNOT stand is that sometimes, the characters sometimes take his kindness for granted and use it for their own benefits. (And I KNOW some of you out there know what I mean, especially in the Raynare incident back from the beginning.)

Well, since we have a lot of powerful and strong women in this story, especially when the school taken place is now in **Nangokuren High School** from _Dragons Rioting_, there's a 99.9% chance that not only he's going to be easily ignored from beginning to end, but he'll be tossed around like a ragdoll.

And then I saw the one anime that actually made my eyes BLEED!

**Interspecies Reviewers**.

I was actually in shock to find out that this features prostitutes and is a rare brothel/sex comedy series, so what does that mean for him and his perverted friends? And to Azazel and Odin to an extent? They are going to be (possibly) full-time reviewers, and since many of the species are "succu-girls"…you can probably guess that they won't be virgins for long, now would they?

And last, but certainly not least, Rintaro Tachibana, who is almost the exact opposite of Issei Hyoudou due to his fear of women from an early age, and is suffering from the Hentai Syndrome disease. His skills are top-notch, and with his early training from his father for 10 years, he's certainly one of my favorite MCs. He's in! And in this story, he's also going to have a Draconic Sacred Gear, and will be one of my OC's disciples, so that's going to be fun! Oh, and he's not going to any relationships, for obvious reasons.

And here's an important question: It's about the Disciplinary Squad of Karasuba, Haihane, and Benitsubasa. Should they be with their Ashikabi, Natsuo Ichinomi….OR should they be with the Vali team? I'm going to make a poll on that one, so make sure that you go to my profile and vote. It'll be there for 7 days from the day I've posted this opening episode.

You may also noticed the Devils' rights of governing the town have been forcibly revoked by the MBI, and that's just one of the MANY changes that I have in store for you all, so expect a lot of surprises, and gender-bent characters, because if you want to see a lot of powerful women in action, you've come to the right place!

And the last important thing I want to note is that there are going to be more Dragons in this story, so expect that as well!

With all of that said, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored!


	2. Yuuna, Tartarus, Sekirei, Sisters & Fate

OK, everybody! This is dad90 here to start off our first official episode of _The Trinity Ashikabi Dragon Emperor of the North_. I won't tell how my week felt other than VERY stressful, so I decided to relieve that by doing this episode.

Also, I'm going to tell you this right now: There will be some characters from _Majikoi, Medaka Box, _and _Bleach_ in this story. Now, I'm not going to tell you which ones, but the major female ones from those series, that I know for sure. And a big announcement and milestone at the end, as well. Other than that, here we go.

* * *

** At the MBI HQ **

(3rd-Person POV)

On the Clocktower Roof of the headquarters of Mid-Bio Informatics, there is a slender, bespectacled man with tall and spiky white hair, wrapped in the color white as he's wearing a pure white suit with a white shirt underneath, a pair of white pants, gloves and robe.

This is the Founder and CEO of MBI, and the Gamemaster of the Sekirei Plan, as well as the "new owner" of Shinto Teito, formerly known as Kuoh, **Hiroto Minaka**.

Standing behind him is a young woman who's 5'3" with an average figure with long, light brown hair and eyes, and wearing a black halter top like piece of clothing covered her upper body, stopping just under her breasts, leaving her entire torso from her waist up with the Sekirei symbol upon her left breast along with the number "55". Across her neck, she had a black choker-like accessory held closed with a red string. Adorning her arms from bicep level-down was a white evening glove that left her fingers bare and was help up on her arms by another red string. Minimally covering her lower body was a white sarong covered by a black loincloth that covered her white panties. Covering her legs up to her thighs are white stocking held up by the red strings covered by a set of black leather looking knee-high boots. Strapped on her back is a pair of dual Japanese sword called Nihontou.

This is MBI's special spy agent who guards Shinto Teito and master infiltrator, #55, **Saki**.

"So, do you understand your important assignment, #55?" Minaka asked.

"Yes. My orders are to observe the new, unknown Ashikabi you failed to make contact with, and if his intentions threatens MBI and the Sekirei Plan, eliminate him," Saki replied nervously as she tried to suppress her signature "girly fantasies" that threatened to emerge within her mind. "No contact necessary."

"Good girl. Now, off you go."

Saki nodded and jumped off the roof to run across the other rooftops to head to the northern area, leaving Minaka in his thoughts.

"Who is this new player in the Game who winged eight little birds in such a short amount of time, and why does it fill my being with dread thinking about him?" he wondered to himself before shaking his head and adopting his signature smile. "No matter. If he survives against Saki, then I'm looking forward to see how he'll play the Game, and how it affects with **Mount Aminohara**. Heh heh heh."

* * *

**The Trinity Dragon Ashikabi Emperor of the North**

**OP Song: Harvest for the World by the Isley Brothers**

**First Wing: The Yurugi Inn's Yuuna, Tartarus, the Spy & Broken Sekireis, 2 Drops from Heaven with a Demon Lord….& A White-Winged Figure of Fate**

* * *

** In a Voided Landscape **

(Dayo's POV)

'Ugh, hmm? Where am I? Dark Bro? Tohru? Anybody?' I asked as I was completely engulfed in a white space with absolutely nothing around me, as if I was an eternal white area. I began floating, for what I thought to be an endless path. I felt like I didn't move an inch. I turned around to see a glowing light, even though everything around was completely white. Suddenly, the Light began to grow more and more brighter, as if it wasn't bright enough! After the blinding light died down, I was suddenly naked, revealing all of my scars in its eternal glory, but before I could ask how did it happen, I soon saw of what I claimed to be an Angelic Being.

"My goodness….you poor little thing…." the Angelic voice spoke, clearly female. "For you to go through THIS much, and yet, you got cursed as a result."

I soon found that out as I looked at a very important part of my body: My right arm that is completely covered in **darkness**. Now I remember about what happened in the final moments after I defeated the Demon Lord (or Lords?) back in Tartarus.

"This shall not go unrewarded. I've taken a look at what's about to happen in the future. You will soon meet a special Dragon named **Navi**, as she will grant you a very special Dragon partner. However, what I will grant you right now is a very special gift….a gift that no one has. What do you do with this decides on how you use it, but I have faith that you will do the right thing. After all, you already have met 8 little birdies so far, and I can feel the warmth in your heart and the happiness they've felt, and that's what I want to teach to each and every single one of them."

She then grabbed and spoke softly to me, "Please….please teach all of the birds, including many other creatures, and yes, even ghosts, the meaning of love."

I wanted to ask her on what she was talking about, but she placed her hand on my cheek and passionately kissed me. As we broke apart, I was soon enveloped in light.

** At Yurugi Inn **

I slowly opened my eyes as I started surveying my environment. I soon wished I hadn't.

"Cozy…" came the voice of Yuuna, who was sleeping right next to me…with a part of her robe off, revealing her breasts and her bottom with white panties, but I wasn't embarrassed by that…

I was embarrassed because….we're floating in the sky!

How do I know that? Well, I just saw a goose flying by, and was terrified of us due to seeing Yuuna, who was unexpectedly using her powers to float us over **80 feet **in the air!

"Huh? Good morning, Redgrave…" Yuuna yawned. "I always toss and turn in my sleep."

She then went back to sleep and held me tight and said, "Goodnight."

And just as it started, her powers deactivated, which means one thing….

"Oh no! We're falliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" I screamed, but since she's sleeping, I quickly got my wings out to soften our fall. "Thank goodness…."

(3 hours later)

Tohru was cross with Yuuna and was giving her a stern talking.

"How dare you try to ascend my Master into Heaven!" Tohru scolded her. "Thank goodness he was able to use his wings to bring both of you down safely."

"I'm sorry!" Yuuna apologized. "I'll make sure to sleep farther away from him next time."

"I rather have him tied up to a pillar or a cactus or even myself rather than being with you at this rate," Tohru replied as she and Yuuna approached the main room, where Sagiri and Nonko were already there, as Sagiri overheard the last part of what Tohru just said.

"Chaining him up? That's not a bad idea," Sagiri replied. "We can do that right now, if you like."

"Morning, Yuuna and Tohru!" Nonko smiled, but sounded a bit drunk.

"Morning!" Yuuna replied cheerfully while Tohru glared at Sagiri before Kanna and Lucoa entered and greeted them as well.

"Yuuna, I'm really sorry about yesterday," Sagiri apologized. "I took a relaxing bath, oblivious that you were placed in serious danger."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Yuuna told her. "After all, I asked you to pretend I wasn't here. I didn't want to scare the new tenant, so I was going to hide as much as possible."

"But you weren't hidden at all!" Tohru remarked. "We all saw your ghostly *ss when we first arrived there! Just be thankful I was able to cover that said *ss when a monk tried to exorcise you yesterday while my Master was out."

As Yuuna screamed in embarrassment, I finally arrived in the room, with my right eye covered in a black eyepatch while my right arm was completely covered in an arm-length glove.

"At any rate, I was surprised to find out that you're a demon hunter," Sagiri said to me.

"Indeed, I am," I replied. "However, I'm surprised that you can all see Yuuna. It's no wonder you can live without being bothered by it. Ironically, I have a few….ghosts….living inside me as well."

"Yeah, and I have something inside me as well," Nonko said as she lifts the cloth up to reveal her legs and red panties.

"You're being indecent, Nonko!" Sagiri yelled as Yuuna lifted up her skirt as well.

"I-I have legs, too!" Yuuna said to me, but I quickly turned away.

"You don't have to show me that!" I replied. "But what I do know is that the longer a ghost has been dead, the harder it is to differentiate them from a living human."

"Then do you want to verify it?" Nonko asked as she scooted closer to me….

GRAB!

…only to have her head grabbed by a ticked off Tohru.

"Only when you're in the pits of Hell you will then verify it," Tohru growled.

"Wah! I only wanted to see his bashful and adorable face!" Nonko protested.

"Not only that, but you smell like booze," I said while covering my nose. "You've been drinking last night, haven't you?"

"It's more unusual when Nonko isn't drinking," Yuuna told me before Tohru quickly zoomed past me to block a poisonous knife aimed at me from Sagiri.

"You bastard!" Sagiri said to me. "It's already bad enough that you're with Yuuna, but with many other girls as well?!"

"He can't help it!" Tohru growled. "It's because that he's an Ashikabi that this happened!"

"And I'm afraid she's right," came the voice of Miya who was smiling at us, but also had a demonic mask forming behind her. "Those other lovely ladies that's residing with him are his Sekirei."

"And how do you know about that?" Sagiri asked.

Miya actually felt a bit offended, but she decided to answer her question anyway. "Well, my husband, Takehito, used to be an adjustor for the Sekirei at MBI, before his passing, that is…"

That caused the whole atmosphere to turn sour immediately.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Ms. Asama," I replied. I was shocked to see that someone extremely young as her was actually a widow, so it never even crossed my mind to think that she was already married. That must've been really rough for her.

"And besides, I made the decision for him to be with Yuuna so she can actually someone to talk to, and actually have someone accept her for who she is. If I haven't, then he already would've been in a different room, right?" Miya asked as she made the last part perfectly clear that will be no arguments whatsoever.

"R-Right," Sagiri replied as she put her weapons away.

"And besides," I told everyone. "Yuuna wants to know more about me, and the ghost inside me wants to know more about her as well. You all may think I'm crazy, but trust me, I've been through a LOT of very bad situations to a point where I know how to survive in the most dire situations that no human wants to face. In fact, if I have to, I'll resurrect Yuuna from the dead so she can have the life that she tried to get, but failed to do so!"

Sagiri, Nonko, Tohru, Kanna, Lucoa and Miya looked at me in surprise, but Yuuna had tears on her eyes.

"The last thing I want to see is someone like Yuuna, or even anyone else here in this house fall to Hell, like I did. That's how my right eye and my right arm would never be the same again…"

"Papa…" Kanna cooed while Lucoa and Tohru both had a sympathetic smile.

Soon after, Chitose came in and greeted us good morning.

"Ah, Chitose! You're just in time," Miya responded. "Can you please help me make breakfast for everyone?"

"I'm on it!" Chitose replied.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot…" Miya said before she looked at me as her demonic mask reappeared. "If you don't eat on time, you'll get nothing to eat for the next day."

"And that goes for the rent each month as well, OK?" Chitose 'smiled' that promised pain if not paid on time.

I frowned, but nodded anyway while Tohru snarled in anger.

Both Chitose and Miya took that as a positive answer and went to the kitchen.

"She may be short, but she and Miya are formidable," Lucoa told me.

"Well, sure. Chitose is the oldest one here at Yurugi Inn, but it is Miya who's the co-founder of this Inn," Nonko told us.

"I'm not going to say anything about age, especially when it comes to women," I replied as I knew that age is very sensible to women at times.

It was then that I heard some movement under the table, and I quickly got up and began to pull out a gun, but I quickly took that option out as Yaya crawled out of the table and yawned.

"Yaya, did you sleep under the table again?" Yuuna asked.

"Morning…" Yaya yawned.

"Were you under the table the whole time?!" I asked.

"Breakfast is ready!" Chitose told us as she opened the door, however….

"Excuse us!"

…we're about to get a rude interruption.

** Outside **

We all looked outside and saw a group of monks all standing at the front entrance. Tohru knew them immediately.

"That's the guy from yesterday!" Tohru said to us. Apparently, yesterday, there was a monk who tried to exorcise Yuuna, but Tohru, in her Dragon form, quickly burned him up, and when I mean burned, I mean his clothes, so he left off naked and embarrassed.

Now, he's back and he's got at least 100 of them as backup.

"Now you've done it this time, fools!" the monk announced. "If I look carefully with my spirit vision, it's a nest of man-eating fiends!"

I quickly narrowed my eyes at them at the mentioning of 'man-eating fiends' as I got a quick memory of what happened in Tartarus, giving me a bit of a headache. 'Damn….'

"We, the Gudon Clan, are here to exterminate you!" the monk announced.

"But Master Sekkan, they've all taken on the form of women," one of his followers said in concern. "And they look unexpectedly lovely."

"I don't know if we should handle them in a rough manner," another one followed.

"Enough!" Sekkan bellowed. "We will annihilate the demons and the human who sides with them!"

"But…"

"Then instead, capture the women and use them however you like for your training!" Sekkan ordered, infuriating me and the others even further. It's a good thing that none of my Sekirei are awake right now.

The monks were immediately thinking of the many things they could do to them if they captured them. Not on my watch.

"I see! That would be like saving them, too!" one of them replied happily as he and the other monks were now convinced.

"That's what I was thinking, too!"

"Me too!"

"Those morons," I growled. "Everyone, get inside. What's about to happen is going to be ugly."

"No need to," Sagiri said as she stood on top of the building and held out 5 Kunais. "Ameno School Demon-Slaying Technique! Secret Technique! Autumn Shower!"

Sagiri threw the Kunais, multiplying them and threw them all down to the surrounding monks.

"What the…?" one of them asked before the kunais all glowed, and then…

BLAM!

…an explosion was heard as the monks flew off.

"Since Sagiri is a Demon-Slaying ninja, her spirit weapons appear and disappear, as well as changing their appearance!" Yuuna explained.

"Really…?" I asked.

Sekkan gritted his teeth in anger before he ordered, "Don't falter! Charge!"

But then, out of nowhere, Nonko appeared in the midst of the group and said, "Your heads are all so smooth, just like balls! Hey, how about I play some bowling?"

"Bowling?" one of the monks as Nonko grabbed his head…

GRAB!

…hard!

"What is this super strength?" the monk asked as Nonko now had a horn on her forehead, confirming my suspicions that she is indeed an Oni.

"Here I go!" Nonko smiled as she threw the monk towards the other monks before….

BOOM!

….they all made contact before flying off!

"The more Nonko drinks, the stronger she gets!" Yuuna explained. "She's a descendant of Shuten-Douji!"

What?! The descendant of that ogre?! The last time I've heard of him, he and Tamamo-no-Mae were eating other Youkai, but that was a LONG time ago, so….

"Curse you, damn it!" Sekkan cursed. "How could I have know that it would be…"

Sekkan then noticed a large shadow looming over him, and when he looked back, he saw Yaya sitting on top of a large cat!"

The large cat meowed as Yaya jumped off and told him, "Yeah, you can play with them."

The large cat then scratched many monks, as if he was playing with a large ball of yarn!

"Yaya is possessed by that adorable cat god!" Yuuna explained.

"You won't do anything yourself?!" I asked.

"But I'm so sleepy…" Yaya yawned.

Sekkan couldn't believe what just happened.

"Totally annihilated? No, we'll regroup and come back again, and then we'll definitely…"

"Excuse me, sir. That won't do," came the voice of Miya, who was now next to him, with a smile that's not-so-friendly. "After what you've tried to do to my tenants in my house…I highly suggest that you don't come back here again. Or else…."

A demonic mask appeared behind her.

"…you'll know what fear looks like after you've encountered…the **Hannya of the North**."

Sekkan gasped and stepped back in fear.

"Th-The Hannya of the North?! You?!" Sekkan asked in horror as the other knocked out monks woke up, only to see a demonic mask staring at them in their faces.

"No way! It's the Hannya of the North!"

"There's no way that we'll win against her!"

"If this is her house, then I'm out of here!"

"Me too!"

The other monks agreed as they all retreated before Sekkan told Miya, "I swear that we won't come back here, Ms. Hannya! Forgive us for intruding!"

"And that's Ms. Asama, the elder caretaker who's been here longer than any of us. Even longer than Ms. Nakai, the younger caretaker," Yuuna explained. "She's known as the Hannya of the North due to her fearsome reputation. As for Chitose, she's actually a protective household deity who manipulates luck."

"I see," I mumbled, but there were no 2 questions in mind that Miya is indeed not only fearsome, but she's also a Sekirei as well, and the most powerful one at that. After all, I did see her and 4 others take down an entire army without breaking a sweat when I was little.

"Miya is the most powerful out of all of us, with Ms. Nakai at a close second," Sagiri told me as she and the others regrouped.

"And now that we've properly introduced ourselves…" Chitose clapped. "Let's welcome our new tenants with a greeting."

"Yes, indeed," Miya followed. "We want to welcome you to Yurugi Inn!"

I smiled at that, while Tohru, Kanna, and Lucoa all waved at them.

And then, I closed my eyes before looking at my covered right arm. Sighing heavily, I then responded…

"Thank you all. I see that you are powerful in your own right, but mine…I had to earn it….the hard way."

"Master, are you going to…?" Tohru asked as I raised my left hand to stop her.

"Yes, I will," I answered her before looking at the others. "There is…something I need to tell you all, and why I'm really here."

** At the Dining Room Area **

(10 minutes later)

Many in the room gasped of what I've told them, including the part where I was stuck in Tartarus for a decade.

"I knew that-" was what Sagiri tried to say before I silenced her. Yuuna and Chitose covered their mouths in shock, while Nonko and Yaya grimaced.

"I had a feeling that you would say that I'm a convict or a criminal, but please, hear me out," I interrupted. "I was incarcerated at the age of 7 by my own stepmother and 2 stepsisters for no apparent reason, but not before they tortured me, abused me…and raped me."

They all gasped in shock and horror, especially with Yuuna, who was on the verge of crying.

"But….why?" Yuuna asked. "Why would they do that to you?!"

"That I'm trying to figure out myself," I answered. "But what I can tell you was that Lady Amaterasu of the Shinto Faction saved me from that hellhole, but not before I defeated the Demon Lord who guarded that facility for thousands of years. Of course, that did not come without a price. I had to go through a LOT of obstacles and trials, including defeating his top generals, learning some of my inner powers that I never knew I had, and….meeting Sparda himself."

"YOU'VE MET SPARDA?!" they all asked.

"I did, but only once," I answered. "He saw my potential and my determination to get out of here and saw my progress throughout the years in the background. Long story short, I inherited his powers, but he was not the only one. I've met a few… 'mentors'… who also wanted to get out of there, but they couldn't….and they even sacrificed their lives for my sake…"

There was a saddening silence for a few minutes as I continued on….

"So, two years ago, thanks to Sparda, I was able to do the one thing that no other inmate or monster couldn't do….I defeated the Demon Lord, but he was one cunning, sneaky son of a b*tch….

"Before he vanished for good, he cursed me. I now became an invulnerable monster that can't die, even if I wanted to. In fact, in Tartarus, many inmates wanted to kill themselves because the environment was unbearable, but thanks to their dark magic, they can resurrect them at any time they want, and they can do it for eternity. I was one of them myself, and it became the new normal for me, that is until I met my mentors who helped me, and I really can't thank them enough.

"Anyways, the Demon Lord laughed at me when I defeated him, and if my memory serves me right, he split himself into two, one male, and one female. The female form went inside me while the male and true form vanished forever."

It was then that Chitose, Sagiri, Nonko and Yaya all felt a little….weaker.

"W-What is this?" Sagiri asked as she felt a little bit of pain. I can see why. "What did you do?"

"Nothing," I answered as my right eyepatch was opened while I took off my long right hand glove. "And that is what annoys me the most. In fact, this is the most secretive part of all: Both the Demon Lord, and one other **mystical creature** inside me have cursed me with an **energy drain **ability. This is where my eyepatch and glove come in to hold back this dangerous power that I have little control on. By merely existing, I devour the lives of those who surround me. Thanks to my stepmother and my stepsisters that started it all, I have turned myself into a **monster**."

"E-Energy Drain…" Yuuna sadly said. "But why am I not effected?"

"Probably because you're a ghost, which means you're already dead," I answered. "Which ironically, the ghost inside me, the legendary Hachishaku-sama, may also have played a role in this curse as well."

"H-H-Hachishaku-sama?! The 8-foot tall ghost that scares many little children?!" Chitose asked. "I thought that was just a myth!"

"Many of them do believe that it was a myth," I said. "But when I turned 7, I saw that ghost myself, but she went inside me, and that was where things have gone downhill from there. No matter how hard I try to suppress it, it's impossible. Hell, if I live within normal civilization, they'll all perish within a **month**."

All of them gasped at that revelation.

"And last, but certainly not least, my right eye and arm were especially cursed. My right eye has the eyes of….the **Kamui Clan**."

"THE KAMUI CLAN?!" Sagiri asked in shock and horror. "You mean that you've met with…."

"Yes," I answered. "The Divine Dragon of Destruction, **Kamui**, and the Death Dragon, **Erakhan**."

There was another silence, but this time, the others around me were stunned.

"As such, I've inherited their powers as well, but one of them is a Sacred Gear," I told them. "And even if I don't want to activate it, my right arm itself is already cursed. In fact, when I directly touch something with my right hand, all essence of the target's life will be killed instantly."

"Whoa…." Yaya could only say, but with sympathy.

"But thanks to Amaterasu's blessing, I was able to control my right arm a little bit better, but sometimes, it'll go back to its cursed self. Not taking things to chance, I now have to cover my entire right arm in a long black glove. Thankfully, it doesn't affect me, so I can at least wash myself normally."

"Then how did some of the others touch you and it didn't affect them?" Yuuna asked.

"I can answer that," Miya answered as she came in, along with Uzume, Musubi, Oriha and Yomi. "But first, I want to warn all of you."

Her eyes went dark as she said, "**Not one soul outside this room must know any of this as this is very sensitive information. Got it?**"

The others all quickly nodded except for Musubi, who was a little confused, as Miya went back to "normal" and began her explanation.

"Uzume, Oriha, Musubi, and Yomi here are just some of the 108 Sekirei that have been here for quite a while now. They are an alien species who crash-landed on Earth more than 20 years ago. Most of the Sekirei are female, and thanks to a special entity of whose name we cannot say, they are blessed with special powers, along with superhuman strength, speed, and stamina. The 108 Sekirei have been scattered around this city and all the other major cities in this country, to find their 'destined one', or known as Ashikabi."

"And it is with that information that Miya explained is the reason why I'm here," I told everyone. "I initially came here to investigate on behalf of the Shinto Faction, but thanks to Uzume as I saved her from a group of Demons, I was now pulled into this 'game' known as the 'Sekirei Plan'."

"The 'Sekirei Plan'?" Chihaya, Yaya, Nonko, and Sagiri asked.

It was from there that I told them what happened throughout last week.

It turns out that the Gamemaster wants to pit the Sekirei in a battle royale in this city, which was supposed to be observed by 2 Devils; Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, but the MBI quickly 'took away' their rights to govern the city and they became the 'Big Dogs' of this city. Whichever Sekirei wins gets to be with their Ashikabi and ascend to the Heavens, to live out the rest of their days in paradise forever.

Key word: Forever.

And as many Ashikabi and their Sekirei battle it out for that prize, I pointed out to them that once a person with the genetic makeup to become an Ashikabi kisses, or 'wings' a Sekirei, they are bound to their Ashikabis will from then on, which probably explains why they aren't affected to my right arm or eye. However, the problem is there are some people out there who wants to wing them against their will, and the Gamemaster is not stopping it whatsoever, which clearly means that he doesn't care what happens to them. Which means that those people, all with different intentions and goals, will do whatever it takes to win.

And about the part of it all being a secret? That's no joke, because if any normal human knows about it, or knows anything about the Supernatural for that matter, then both the Ashikabi and Sekirei are 'terminated' by the MBI agents.

Sagiri, Nonko, Yaya, Chitose and even Yuuna were not happy about this, and neither am I and certainly Miya, and to me, I have no intention of dancing to the Gamemaster's tune, and from the meeting with the Shinto Faction, I have a feeling that this entire 'game' is just nothing more than a front for something even more sinister planning deep inside, and I have a hunch that it has something to do with the Yamata no Orochi, located at Mount Aminohara, which is not too far away, and even more so when I found out that the Gamemaster is also the leader of MBI, Hiroto Minaka.

Also, from what I know so far, neither my family nor the Shinto Faction are thinking highly of Hiroto, despite that fact that he, along with his partner Takami Sahashi, are the ones who co-founded the Sekirei spaceship which contained the Sekirei as Ophis, my mother, was the one who founded it first.

I also told them how I've winged Yomi, the sadistic yet perverted death-scythe wielder, the shadow assassin Yahan, the electronics-hacking Kochou, the flying chakram-wielding maid Oriha, the lightning twins Hikari and Hibiki, and the very enthusiastic and energetic Musubi, which lead to the discovery than an Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei. As such, I have 8 Sekirei so far.

I blame the Succubus Queen and Lumina inside me for that, but the latter countered with the fact that even if she didn't have anything to do with me winging these Sekirei, they still would've reacted to him regardless. She did, however, admit that she….sped up the process by releasing pheromones from my body, and this is despite the fact the right side of my body is cursed. How they didn't die yet is still a mystery to me, but what's no mystery is that I sic my Dark Bro to have a nasty S&M session, with Dark Dayo as the master and Lumina as the servant as punishment. The Succubus Queen was already dealt by surrounding her in sleeping gas.

But what really worried me was Musubi. Unlike the others, her knowledge of the outside world and society in general was extremely limited. For instance, she wasn't familiar with things like modesty, sexual innuendos, and even several popular expressions of the current generation, leading to the possibility of someone taking advantage of her.

The thought of that infuriates me even further.

While I don't know why her knowledge of the outside world was measly at best yet, hell would certainly freeze over before I allow someone to take advantage of her for their own selfish and perverted desires, which is why I'm thanking my lucky stars that Musubi lucked out on having me as her Ashikabi.

I was certainly going to have to take Musubi, and maybe Yuuna to an extent, out to show them around the city to see just how bad the damage is.

"As much as I hate to admit it," Tohru finally spoke. "My Master wouldn't think twice on helping out a woman who can't defend herself, but then again, he wouldn't have saved me and my friends. And that's why I'll be there to help him whenever he feels down or if his powers go out of control."

"Yosh! If he keeps this up, he'll have a harem in no time!" Nonko smiled.

"And when this whole thing is over, we'll figure out on what he's going to do in the bedroom, if you know what I mean…" Yomi said with a perverted giggle.

Some of the others imagined that possibility, but Miya quickly squashed all of that with her traditional 'smile' and warned….

"Yomi….please kindly don't make indecent jokes inside this Inn…"

And as she invoked with the deadly power of her Hannya mask at the humor of her tenants, Yuuna quickly disappears and retreats to her room, while Nonko tried to quietly sneak out of the room as well…

"And Nonko…."

Keyword: Quietly, which she fails.

"…how many times do I have to tell you to dress more appropriately?"

"Yeah! This is what you get for being so indecent!" Sagiri agreed.

"Oh, come on, you two!" Nonko whined. "You two are such stick-in-the-muds for trying to enforce your morals and opinions on us…"

"And besides, he's been taking great care of us," Uzume stepped in. "Sure, we haven't done 'anything' yet, but it's only a matter of time before the inevitable happens."

"That would not be wise, Uzume," Miya replied gravely. "Even if you are winged, your power as a Sekirei is not. Premature sexual activity will only hinder your growth in mind and spirit."

Uzume and Yomi eyed her as if she was mad.

"Assuming you aren't bullsh*tting me, but we're adults by the standard of humans," Uzume pointed out. "You haven't aged a bit since you reached your full growth, but I thought that was a part of the whole… 'Sekirei Pillar' thing. How long do we live for?"

"Oh, slightly longer than the average human lifespan…about 120, if we're careful," Miya answered with a smile. "As to whether I am 'bullsh*tting' you, I am not."

"Then what do you mean our powers aren't fully developed, even if we are winged?" Yomi asked, slightly offended that her power was being called immature.

"If you were an Unwinged Sekirei, you are only able to access approximately 30% of your powers, thanks to MBI's adjustments," Miya explained as she knelt at the table. "Since you are Winged, you will only access about 70% of your powers. The remaining 30% is automatically bridged when you use your **Norito**. By you and your Ashikabi becoming closer to each other however, you can surpass the limit with your Norito. So imagine that you reach 100% of your power, thanks to becoming close to your Ashikabi and you then use your Norito, putting your total power up to 130%."

"So…having sex before you hit max means…" I contemplated this aloud.

"…means that you stop at whatever level your power is at before….that happens," Miya finished. "This is why there is a 'No Illicit Relations' rule here in Yurugi Inn, to prevent this from happening."

Well, now it all makes sense, as much as I hate to admit it, but it looks like Tohru was grinning at this while Sagiri breathed a sigh of relief and Nonko pouting.

"But wait, what about the males?" Kochou asked for the first time. "Do they have the same restriction?"

"No, male Sekirei are slightly different again," Miya replied. "With the males, it's a question of their hearts and wills choosing to grow stronger for the sake of their Ashikabi once they are Winged. Males and females are different that way."

"How can we tell that our power is fully developed?" Oriha asked.

"Either ask me to measure your power, or you can ask Mr. Redgrave here as he is your Ashikabi," Miya replied. "If each wing reached 3 meters in length, you're there."

"And…you never told us this because…." Uzume said slowly as she eyed Miya suspiciously.

"Because I also believe strongly in the sanctity of marriage," Miya replied calmly. "Yes, Winging yourselves is a form of marriage, but it is only valid on our home world. We are on Earth, so their law system is the rule here."

"I do have to point out that MBI violates those laws hundreds of times a day and they have done that since our ship was discovered," Yomi said bluntly. "And we aren't human, just like many others in this Inn, so limiting ourselves to human laws is stupid."

"I have to agree with her….Nya…." Yaya yawned.

"Well, as you have said, you are you and I am myself," Miya replied quietly as she got up and asked Chitose to help her clean the dishes. "Even if you are Winged, everyone here in this Inn shall follow my rules as you all are residing here. I do hope that you follow my advice regarding your power as I would hate to see your growth stymied because of mere physical activities."

Well, that conversation has got me some things to think about.

"Oh! That reminds me…" Miya remembered. "Has anyone seen **Kagari** lately?"

Before I could figure out who this Kagari guy or girl is, Kochou came up to me with a report.

"Lord Redgrave, I've just received word that Hikari and Hibiki have run off again," she told me.

"Can you define 'run off' again?" I asked.

"They're still chasing down unwinged Sekirei, and one of them is #55, Saki."

I groaned and swore under my breath. It looks like old habits die hard when it comes to the lightning twins attacking unwinged Sekirei for whatever reason made sense to them.

"Of all the….I'm going after them. Tell the landladies that I'll be possibly late for dinner," I instructed as I began to head back to Room 4 to get ready. "When I get my hands on them…."

"Can I come with you, Master?" Tohru asked. "Your hands will only get filthy, so let me try."

"Very well, but please don't burn them into a crisp."

Tohru nodded with a slightly sadistic look in her eyes.

"Oh, and there's something else I just discovered about #55, Saki, that you should know…" Kochou said to me.

"I'm listening…."

** At Shinto Teito Park **

(90 minutes later)

It was almost evening, and Saki leapt off a rooftop and into the park area where she started jumping through trees, pursued by a pair of twin Sekirei wielding lightning.

Her assignment was supposed to be simple. Go gather intel on the new Ashikabi who couldn't be reached, take him out if he's a threat, and then report back. Unfortunately, she didn't expect to be chased by Hikari and Hibiki all around Shinto Teito, trying to fry her with their lightning.

"Why me?!" Saki wailed.

"Stay still, #55!" Hibiki shouted as Saki dodged another attack.

"It'll just be easier for you to give up!" Hikari snapped as she fired another bolt of lightning at Saki.

"You're interfering with MBI business!" Saki shouted as she dodged another lightning bolt and bounced off a tree. "So buzz off!"

"Like we give a damn! Your MBI occupation as a spy means jacksh*t since our Ashikabi could care less about the consequences MBI brings his way!" Hikari countered as Hibiki got ahead of Saki, cutting her off and effectively surrounding her.

"Mou, why are you two doing this?!" Saki cried. "I have yet to find my own Ashikabi!"

"Trust us, #55. It's better that you're out of the game," Hibiki told her in a calm voice. "We are only sparing you from the heartbreak from possibly being separated from your chosen Ashikabi."

"Sorry, but it's for your own good…" Hikari agreed as she and her twin prepared to finish her off.

"**Really? Hikari and Hibiki?**"

Both of them suddenly paled when they recognized my angry voice and cancelled out their attacks as they slowly turned to see me and Tohru, who was also cross.

"Is my Sekirei really preventing their unwinged sisters (or brothers) from finding their 'Destined Ones'? You know, I find this **discouraging**!" I growled out, stomping the ground with my foot, creating a minor earthquake to show my displeasure while Tohru was cracking her knuckles.

'It's him!' Saki thought in panic as the twins finally faced me, and I was NOT happy with them, but another thing she failed to notice was a warm feeling emanating from within her.

"D-Drake! We were- We were just-" the twins stuttered as I went up to them, leaking out some power in an intimidating manner.

'Oh man…' Saki thought as she watched her quarry's commanding aura flare to dangerous levels as I proceeded to chew these twins out on going out on their own, attacking other Sekirei without my permission; situations that puts them in danger, despite their abilities.

By the time I was finished ripping them a new one (figuratively, that is), the twins were on their knees, begging for forgiveness and absolutely promising never to attack other Sekirei again without permission.

"We're sorry! We're sorry! We're really, really sorry! Please forgive us! We'll never do it again! We promise!" they wailed, bowing to me repeatedly, calming me down somewhat.

"I'll tell you what, Hikari and Hibiki. I'm a fair man. I'll forgive you both this time, but if you pull something like this again, not only will I sic Yomi and Yahan on you both, but I'll let Tohru over here do anything she wants to you," I warned them, as I pointed to Tohru, who grinned her teeth sharply. "Is that understood?"

"Crystal!" Hibiki squeaked, frightened at the thought of their fellow fore-mentioned Sekirei getting their hands on her and her sister.

"200%!" Hikari agreed, not wanting to deal with a perverted Yomi, a serious Yahan, or an angered Dragon like Tohru.

"Good," I nodded before snapping my fingers. "And to show you that I'm serious about this…Tohru, knock 'em out."

"Wait, wait!" the twins protested, but this time, it fell on deaf ears as Tohru grabbed their heads, and….

**WHAM!**

Saki shook nervously as she could've sworn that she heard a sickening crunch on the skulls of the twins as they both went fell down to the floor, knocked out in the process.

"Take them away," I ordered Tohru as she picked the twins up and headed back to Yurugi Inn. I then turned to an awed but scared Saki. "Sorry about that. I forgot to set the ground rules for the newbies. Are you OK?"

"Um….yes…." Saki responded slowly as she was having one of those "girly fantasy" moments. My presence is already making her all hot inside.

Like she's reacting to me.

"Very well. I'll let you be on your way, so that you can continue to spy on me for MBI."

Saki was rudely knocked out of her daydream by what I just said, while Yahan, being inside my shadow, was on high alert, ready for anything.

"What?! How did you know?!" Saki asked in shock, taking a step back.

"I have a brain-type Sekirei named Kochou, who's really good at hacking into MBI's mainframes, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Saki gasped before hitting herself on the head repeatedly, crying "You idiot!" with each hit, earning a sweatdrop from me.

"Are you really going to let me go?" she asked, inwardly hoping that she'll be captured so she doesn't have to face her boss since she failed her first mission.

"Of course," I smiled. "You have nothing that I want."

"Uh….huh?" Saki asked, who was completely at a loss for words, as the heat inside her started to become unbearable, which means one thing….

'And another one…' I thought to myself as I recognized the look on her blushing face. 'If only the others were here. They would've made a betting pool on how many Sekirei I would wing. And how they are going to cope with my curse….'

'Of all the targets, it had to be the one who I'm reacting to…' Saki thought to herself as she took out her phone and dialed her boss' number.

"Professor…."

[Ah, Saki! Have you located and identified our little troublemaker?] Hiroto asked jovially, expecting the identity of the mystery Ashikabi that was eluding MBI's systems.

"Yes…and I've made contact with him," Saki confirmed, making me raise an eyebrow in interest while stopping Yahan from attacking her.

[What? You were supposed to avoid all contact with him and spy on him from afar. Are you beginning to lose your edge?] Minaka questioned, baffled at Saki going against the mission parameters.

"No, I'm not."

[Then you better return to your mission this instant, less you risk deactivation.]

Saki flinched at the threat, but stood her ground.

"That won't be necessary….because I quit."

Minaka blinked at that. [Excuse me?]

"I'm truly sorry for defying you professor, but I can't follow your orders anymore," said Saki as she stopped at my personal space. Yahan knew what was coming next.

[I don't know what's come over you, but I'm the Gamemaster, and—wait…. It can't be… Saki, you… Don't tell me you're-]

"It's been an honor working for you professor, but now, my allegiance is to my Ashikabi!" Saki declared as she hung up before leaning forward and kissed me!

'Well it looks like Lumina isn't the one to blame this time…' I mused as we exchanged saliva, with her drawing upon my energy like the others. She then let go of the kiss and cried out in pleasure as her blue wings and Sekirei crest flared out from her back, signifying her status as a winged Sekirei.

'Amazing. That makes Drake's 9th Sekirei, with all of them being natural wingings, including my own. How are you doing this, Sir Drake?' Yahan wondered as Saki leaned into me.

"Well, welcome to the family, Saki. Since you're my Sekirei now, I'm sure you can tell me why you're spying on me for MBI," I stated with Saki stepping back from me and nodding. Tohru then came back and told me that the twins are now resting back at the Inn.

"Yes. Whenever an Ashikabi wings a Sekirei, the energy output coming from the event alerts MBI's systems. They use their satellites to pinpoint the newly winged Sekirei and goes to get as much information on the Ashikabi as they can. Later, the professor himself contacts the Ashikabi personally to tell them about the Sekirei Plan, its rules, and consequences should the rules be broken. I was assigned to spy on you to find your location and identity for the professor."

"I see. Well, I can tell you why MBI's systems aren't going to find me anytime soon: Here, in the back of my neck, is a device that has been implanted inside me that scrambles my appearance on any visual devices, such as cameras and the like."

"So that's why they thought it was a system error after you winged #10. After you winged #43 and #57, they've started to take notice," Saki realized.

"They have names, you know," I said crossly, frowning at her. "They are Uzume, Yomi and Yahan here."

"Oh, sorry Ashikabi…." Saki apologized while hitting herself on the head one more time.

"It's Drake," I chided her, but then suddenly, a scent of blood caught my nose as I sniffed the air, and apparently, Tohru smelt it, too.

"Master, I smell blood around here," Tohru analyzed.

"I thought so, too," I confirmed as I started to stride over to the source of the scent of blood, motioning the others to follow.

(5 minutes later)

It didn't take long before we reached a secluded area of the park.

'No dead body…' I thought, looking around. 'So where's-'

Looking around, I came upon a bench with a young woman sitting on it. She has short, light brown hair and a sleepy, yet depressed look on her face with her head down, and wearing a white button-up shirt, a pair of white panties, and a white doctor's lab coat that was stained with blood. The most noticeable thing about her was the crimson Sekirei mark adorning her forehead, which Saki knew about this immediately.

"Hey, that's….!"

"You know her, Saki?" I asked, nodding to the unknown young woman. "Why does she have the Sekirei crest on her forehead? Doesn't it usually go on the nape of a Sekirei's neck?"

"Normally that would be the case, but that Sekirei's….a Scrapped Number Sekirei," Saki sadly answered.

"A scrapped number? Then that means…." Yahan realized as she too became sad and downtrodden. "She can't be winged. She's unwingable."

"Unwingable…. It's no wonder why she looks so lonely. She can't have an Ashikabi…." I whispered, as an image of one of my mentors in Tartarus, Ichigo Kurosaki, came into view, and almost had the same posture and look as this young woman. 'Don't tell me….'

"How could this have happened to her?" Yahan wondered. "What did she do to deserve that fate?"

"I don't know. From what I've heard, she escaped the labs after injuring her Adjustor after he got fired for his delusions of grandeur and taking his anger out on her. The only reason she managed to escape was all because the professor was interested to see how she'd fare as a Scrapped Number," Saki explained, but froze up with the others as I growled in anger.

"You mean for his own personal entertainment. I've heard too many stories about him, that I might as well know him. He didn't even bother getting another Adjustor to see what's wrong with her. Everything about the Game is for his own amusement!" I growled. In fact, this reminded me of another woman that I hate so much that I completely forgot her name, but not her appearance.

{**What are you going to do, Dayo?**} Skyra asked as I walked over to the 'Scrapped Number' Sekirei. {**Didn't need to ask….**}

(**No kidding, sis…**) Skiddai deadpanned, flipping her hair back.

As I walked in front of this woman, I noticed that her eyes were empty and devoid of light; eyes that saw she's given up on life itself. To me, it reminded too much of my first few years in Tartarus, as well as Ichigo Kurosaki, who became a hollow for something that he couldn't control after the death of his mother, and the same one who sacrificed his life and powers to help me defeat the Demon Lord. The spirit, **Zangetsu**, is also residing inside me, but it has two forms, an old man, and the dark form of myself, known as **Dark Dayo**, as well as the spirit of the special **Zanpakuto **sword that I hold in Ichigo's honor.

"Hey…." I said in a soft voice, kneeling down on one knee and putting a hand gently on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Who…who are you?" the young woman asked, looking at me with dead-like eyes, eyes that I empathized with.

Ichigo saved me, and now, I was going to pay his debt by saving this broken bird for starters.

"A new friend," I simply stated. "An abandoned area like this is not the place to be at night."

"But…I don't have anywhere to go home to," the young woman replied in a broken voice. "Because I am a failure, worthless, a scrapped number that can never be winged. I can't have an…Ashikabi…"

The sadness in her voice caused Yahan, Saki, and even Tohru to tear up. Because the former two are winged, they can't even imagine what this poor Sekirei's going through.

"I doubt that," I replied as I cupped the woman's face and lifted it so we could make eye contact.

"Eh?"

"Like hell you are. You're not a failure and you're not worthless. Come with us and I will prove that you're neither a failure nor worthless, and can fly just as high as any other Sekirei," I stated.

The young woman's grey eyes widened a little at that. "You…want me? A broken bird like me?"

"Better than some…unsavory individuals that would only use you for their own gain or satisfy their own perverted desires. You may be unwingable, but I can still be your Ashikabi."

"R-Really?" the young woman asked as a bit of life returned to her eyes.

"That's a promise. My name is Drake, and these lovely ones here are Yahan and our newest addition, Saki. The maid over there is Tohru, and yes, she's a Dragon. What is yours?"

"Ah….**Akitsu**," the young woman replied as she took my hand. "I recognize you as my Ashikabi and no other. This discarded number is yours to command."

"Uh, I'm sure you had an official number before you were labeled as a 'discarded number'," I inquired flatly.

"…#07," Akitsu answered softly. "I'm #07, Akitsu."

"A single number…" Yahan said with a bit of surprise.

"Single number?" I questioned, looking back at Yahan as she explains.

"It is said that Single Number Sekirei are stronger than other Sekirei like ourselves. But it's the first five that are more powerful and dangerous than numbers 06 and 09."

"But #08, Yume, would've joined that class if Izumi Pharmaceuticals and their band of military mercenaries didn't try to invade and kidnap #87 **Kaho**, and #88 Musubi from our previous home of Kamikura Island a few years ago," Saki followed sadly, causing me to stiffen. "Kaho was okay, but their experiments on Musubi severely damaged her **Tama**, so Yume transferred her own Tama to Musubi to save her."

'So that's what happened…' I thought as my mind drifted WAY back when Aunt Garnet returned from Kamikura Island, who was at the time steaming mad. I followed her into her pocket dimension, where she exploded in her Dragon form, setting fire to the entire forest while cursing a man named Izumi into the lowest pits of Hell, the Black Abyss. "Wait a minute. What's a Tama?"

I hope it didn't refer to a **Tamadra**, but thankfully, it wasn't as Saki explained, "It's a core within us Sekirei that allows us to live and use our powers. You could say that it's the human equivalent to a human's soul or spirit. Although it's connected with several **snakes**…"

And that confirms it all. Mother Ophis has indeed went into that spaceship and transferred some of her powers into all 108 of these Sekirei. That definitely might explain why all of these Sekirei aren't affected by my curse. But it also might explain why Ophis did this: She wanted to create an army to defeat my Uncle, the **Great Red**.

Damn it, mom!

And to make sure of it, I activated my cybernetic Dark Eyes, which also represents X-Ray vision, and there it was. A pink aura inside each Sekirei, along with snakes with an Infinite symbol, and each of their Tamas were glowing brightly as the snakes were around them, protecting them. Except Akitsu, whose Tama's appearance bothered me.

Her Tama was normal like the others, but not only there were no snakes in there, but its appearance was in between glowing and dimming and its energies were fluxuating rather wildly. It doesn't look like it'll pose any danger, but still….

"Ashikabi?" Akitsu asked, tugging on my sleeve and looking nervous at me.

"No, it's nothing," I told her as my eyes went back to normal and gently grabbed Akitsu's wrist. "We've stayed long enough. It's time to leave."

"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that," a new voice was heard.

We all turned towards who just said that. It was a tall, young man with messy silver-colored hair and gray eyes, and is equipped with a sword. His outfit consists of black pants and a long sleeved shirt of the same color that was open in the front, stopping just a few inches below his solar plexus, with crisscrossing bands of leather forming an 'X'. He also has black fingerless gloves and a yellow scarf around his neck.

'Wait a minute. This guy is…' I thought as I recognized him from a photo Aunt Machina showed me and my sisters.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?!" Tohru challenged while Saki squeaked.

"This is bad! That Sekirei is #05, **Mutsu**!" she cried, flailing her arms while Yahan readied her knives.

"One of the top five. This is bad," Yahan stated.

"Since you know who I am, this saves time. Please move away from the discarded number and there won't be any trouble," Mutsu warned lazily. "My master, Lord Mikogami, wishes to acquire her services…"

"Well, this little bird has already accepted me as her Ashikabi, so what if we say no?" I inquired, looking at Matsu like he was a bug while Saki and Yahan, sans Akitsu, looked at me like I was completely insane, but what really shocked them was a strange red circle that appeared under my feet.

'That circle. It's just like…'

Mutsu shook his head. He was just probably imagining things.

"Then I'll have no choice but to remove you all by force," he said as he prepared his sword.

"Master, what should we do?" Tohru quickly asked as Saki readied her blades while Yahan looked ready to attack.

However, there was a possibility that some Devils…or even Fallen Angels maybe around here as well, so I can't leave things to chance.

"Since he's one of the first five, only Tohru has a fighting chance," I replied. "But keep in mind; there's a possibility that some there are some other Supernatural creatures that could be watching us right now, so Akitsu, do you have something in mind?"

"I can help us escape, Ashikabi," Akitsu answered. "If you would allow me to show my worth…"

"Then show us what you can do, Akitsu."

Akitsu nodded and looked at Mutsu with a piercing glaze as he was about to hit the ground with the butt of the scabbard of his sword, but Tohru breathed a large ball of fire at him, forcing him to block and step back, just as a wall of ice appeared between him and his quarry.

"Damn," Mutsu muttered and hit the ground with his scabbard, destroying the wall of ice, and fanning out the flames. When the smoke cleared, none of us were nowhere to be seen.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Mutsu, Mutsu! Have you found her? The broken bird?" a new voice asked.

Mutsu could only sigh as he turned to see his master running towards him with an excited look on his face. The master is a slim 15-year-old teenager of average height with brown hair and wearing a fancy, formal white attire that represented his wealth.

"Yes I have, but someone else got to her first, and she already acknowledged that person as her Ashikabi, since she helped them escape," Mutsu reported flatly.

"What?! How could you let that happen, Mutsu?! I want her for my collection!" the boy complained in a whiny voice, making Mutsu groan.

"I expect the discarded number to be alone after the last surveillance run, but she wasn't. Instead, there was an Ashikabi, two Sekirei, and a Dragon with him when I arrived," Mutsu explained.

"A Dragon?! I want that Dragon in my collection as well! But wait, you're #05! Surely they froze with fear!"

"The Sekirei did, but both the Dragon and the Ashikabi worry me. Also, I feel as if he knows me. He didn't look the least bit intimidated when one of his Sekirei revealed who I am. In fact, both he and the Dragon challenged me."

"Why didn't you kill them then?!" the boy demanded angrily, with Mutsu pinching his nose.

"Troublesome. You and I both know the unspoken rule that Sekirei are barred from attacking Ashikabi in the Game. Plus, despite their fear of termination by my blade, his Sekirei looked ready to fight to protect him."

The boy growled, biting his thumbnail. "Grr. This isn't over. Find out where he lives so that we can get that broken little bird. She can't be winged so she can be anyone's, but she, along with that Dragon, will be mine! Prepare for an assault once you confirm his location!"

"Guh, fine then, Lord Mikogami," Mutsu relented. 'But if he's in the North, then I can only hope that he's not anywhere near **her**…'

** At Yurugi Inn **

It was already 8:45 PM at night as we all arrived safely, and as expected, Miya and Chitose were waiting for us.

"Welcome back," Miya and Chitose greeted before noticing Akitsu on my back with a sleepy expression, and Saki, who suddenly looked downright frightened.

"Oh my, are these new friends of yours, Drake?" Chitose asked.

"Yes, these are Akitsu and Saki. Saki is an old friend of mine who's looking for a place to crash, and we found Akitsu alone in the park and I wanted to help her," I answered. "You don't mind, do you?"

"If you have enough room in your room, and Yuuna won't be afraid of them, then we don't. You can also rent one of the other empty rooms for them if you want. Just remember that no illicit relations are allowed," Miya reminded us. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour, so be sure to wash up."

"Everyone, that is," Chitose added.

"We will," I replied as we entered the Inn and greeted everyone just as Musubi and Yuuna came downstairs after hearing my voice.

"Welcome home, Drake!" Musubi and Yuuna greeted me.

"Thank you, and meet your two new fellow sisters, #55 Saki, and Akitsu," I replied as I set the latter down.

"Wow! Drake managed to wing more Sekirei! Now you have 10 Sekirei! That's more than anyone I've heard having!" Musubi squealed, but Akitsu became downtrodden at that.

"Um…Musubi, why don't you and Yuuna show Saki and Akitsu around while the rest of you wash up? Tell the others I'll talk with them at dinner as well," I instructed the clueless Sekirei, but figuring out that she didn't know about Akitsu's situation.

"Yes!" Musubi replied as she grasped Saki and Akitsu's wrists and enthusiastically dragged them away from us.

"Yahan, please go rest up a bit. It must be tiring being in my shadow for days."

"For you, it's never tiring, Lord Drake, but I will take your advice," Yahan replied.

"And Tohru…." I said to my Dragon Maid as I rubbed her head. "Well done."

Tohru blushed and replied with a smile, "Yes!"

* * *

END OF FIRST HALF: Chitose and Nonko taking a relaxing bath in the Hot Springs.

START OF SECOND HALF: An unknown crimson-haired twin-tailed girl finding the restroom.

* * *

(Next Day)

Yuuna blushed as we walked inside the Inn. Last night, Yuuna sat on my face while sleeping and had a perverted smile on her face. Unfortunately, when she woke up and saw the situation that we're in, her poltergeist powers activated and threw me outside! Once again, I had to use my wings to prevent myself from falling into the water.

"I apologize…. Every morning…." Yuuna sadly moaned. "I'll be more careful next time."

"You should be," said Sagiri, who saw us walking in. "You've been taking Yuuna into such immoral situations."

"Blame her sleeping habits for that," I countered. "I should thank my lucky starts that my experience in Tartarus prepared me for such situations like this."

"When you said you came from Tartarus, I knew that you were not to be trusted, as some of the most dangerous supernatural entities in the world are thrown there, to spend the rest of their miserable lives in prison. In fact, I immediately saw you as a threat, knowing that I had to find a way to get you out of this house. To think that you were the only one who not only escaped, but the defeated the Demon Lord with a heavy cost. I'm sorry for that; it's not everyday that someone does that, much less claim innocence."

"I don't blame you for being suspicious. If anything, I'd be worried if you were that accepting of me so soon."

"Well, I haven't. You still have to earn my trust, and that's by being more moral around here."

"We'll have to see," I finished as we all parted ways as I headed into the restroom, but little did I know was that I was about to meet 3 very lovely ladies in the span of 30 seconds, with one of them being my target that the Shinto Faction assigned me for.

All of a sudden, I heard a scream from outside. I drew an expression when I saw two people falling from the sky. In fact, they fell so fast, I had little time to soften their fall….

CRASH!

….and I quickly found where they crashed into: the restroom where I was heading into.

I quickly picked up the pace and found the restroom, opening the door quickly, not noticing the note that was supposed to stick to the door but instead, it was on the floor. There, I found not only the two people that crashed here, obviously from a big hole they just made, but another unexpected and surprising sight, as someone was already in the bathroom and forgot to _close and lock _the door when using it.

It was an incredibly young woman of average height, with long crimson hair that reached down to her waist, violet eyes, fair skin, a distinctly voluptuous body with G-cup breasts, and wearing a casual outfit that consist of a purple blouse under a white apron skirt.

Oh, and by the way, she was just pulling up her panties when she stopped midair and stared at me and the two people on the floor, also women, in shock of what just happened.

"Oh dear…." I started and then I noticed the note on the floor as I picked it up and it read….

**The lock is broken as it has been tampered from a very drunk Nonko. As we are in the process of finding a new lock, please make sure you knock first. – Miya & Chitose**

"You have got to be kidding me…" I sighed before I saw the redhead showing the tall-tell signs of screaming. I knew where this was going, and I was not going to go there, so I quickly moved and clamped my hand on her mouth and silenced her with a glare.

"Don't. Scream. I'm only going to say this once. I didn't see the sign that was supposed to be on the door, so I'm at fault here. I admitted it. I'm sorry for barging in on you like that, but these 2 ladies have crashed here, so I wouldn't know," I quickly said to her, but scowled when the girl started to struggle. "Knock it off!"

That made her obey quickly.

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth now, and then I'm going to leave with these 2. If you scream, and do anything else I don't like, I won't be held responsible for what misery I'm going to put you through. Do you understand?"

The busty redhead nodded quickly, making me smile.

"Good. I'm glad that we could come to an agreement. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

I turned on my heel and began to approach the other 2 ladies, but then, my danger senses went off as I ducked a kick that was aimed at me from behind. I then caught the next kick and pushed it away, making the girl stumble back.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing, redhead?" I growled, seriously not in the mood for any more trivial crap or misunderstandings.

"What I'm doing, you say?" the girl asked menacingly as she cracked her knuckles. "You saw me using the toilet, and also saw the panties of those 2 girls, then you came inside, put your hand over my mouth, and told me not to scream! Think about what you just did in the next world!"

"Never said I didn't warn you, firecrotch…" I said, twitching my eyebrows a couple of times as the girl went in for a punch.

BONK! BONK! WHAM!

"What's going on over here?!" asked Chitose as she came to the doorway, accompanied by a young girl with silver-white hair, purple eyes, a modern bust size that's borderline flat, and wearing a black and white goth-like outfit; to see my fist steaming with the redhead on the ground holding her head in pain with multiple comedic lumps on it.

All while the other two girls began to wake up from the hard hit that they crashed. It was then that Chitose saw the big hole up above.

"Oh boy…" Chitose sighed, putting a hand to her head, knowing that this was going to be really awkward.

** At the Dining Room **

Tohru was massaging my shoulders as I was now in a bad mood and void of any humor or misunderstandings, with Kanna and Lucoa sensing that fact rolling off in waves from me. Sagiri and Yaya both glared at me while Nonko was trying her best to hold back laughing. But of course, Chitose was rubbing her temples, knowing that Miya was not going to be happy when she comes back.

"Still, what a coincidence, for Drake to run into Mio in the restroom, only to see 2 girls crashing in at the same time," she sighed.

"That was an accident, and nothing more," I said, avoiding Sagiri's glare. "I never even got the chance to use the restroom…"

"Are you making excuses again?" the redhead asked as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"It's not an excuse if it's the truth. And besides, you're the one who overreacted, like a certain ghost here," I countered, shocking Yuuna as if she felt insulted by that. "But if wasn't for these 2 girls that crashed into the same room, none of this would've happened."

"And we're guilty as charged," one of them responded. She is a beautiful girl who has long purple hair and blue eyes, despite being a "child". "Anyways, the name is **Maya Natsume**, and over here who made our training exercise all go wrong in an instant, forcing us to 'fly' over here, is my younger sister, **Aya Natsume**."

Aya is a very beautiful girl with long auburn hair that has a medium strand sticking up and dark auburn eyes.

"Nice to meet you all," Aya greeted. "Sorry about the accident. I'm training hard to become the next head of the Natsume family line."

Sagiri gasped at that as she remembers about this particular family.

"The Natsume family?! You mean, one of the **Red Feathers** of the **12 Founding Families**?!" she asked.

"The one and only," Maya answered. "In honor of our ancestor, **Susanoo**, we are just one of the 6 Red Feathers that supports one of the Yatahagane Family, one of the 3 Big Families of Japan, along with the 6 **White Feathers**. Together, we represent the "Feathers" of the Yatahagane Flying Phoenix. Each of these families all posses unique fighting abilities and powers."

This got my attention immediately. To think that Susanoo would actually pass his powers down to these 12 families. I'm definitely going to let Ammy and the others know about this.

"That's awesome! Well, we're certainly going to get along," the white-haired girl said with a bright smile. "I'm **Maria Naruse**."

"And I'm **Mio Naruse**," the redhead introduced herself while still glaring at me, as I was ignoring her in favor of Aya and Maya, but caught her name, though.

After we all introduced ourselves, Yuuna asked a very important question.

"What happened to their parents?" she asked.

"Their father's not around. As for Chihaya, a good friend of mine, she's out of the country, and has asked me to watch them for her. I'm just returning the favor," Chitose replied. "She won't be coming back for a long time, and she was worried about them living by themselves."

"So that's why they're here…" I finished as I placed the pieces together.

"Yes, and I want you all to treat them as family," Chitose remarked.

"And as for these two…." I said, looking at Aya and Maya.

"Actually, we were going to come here within a week or so," Maya replied before glaring at Aya. "But thanks to my sister here, she decided to 'speed' up the process."

"Well, since you 4 are going to be here, we can all manage and make this work. What say you? Nothing's wrong about us getting to know each other," I said courteously.

"We understand, and we also want to do that a lot," Maria agreed, nodding happily. "Please look after us."

"Yay! We got more roommates!" Nonko and Yuuna cheered.

"Then…look after me too, okay?" Mio requested with a gentle smile.

"That goes for us as well!" Aya smiled.

"But…if this man tries to peek in the toilet again, I'll kill him a hundred times over," Mio growled with a threatening aura.

That made Tohru very cross and decided to let her know that she was not going to sit by idly.

"Would you like some sugar to go with that foot in your mouth?" Tohru asked ominously with a smile that didn't match her eyes as her eyebrows twitched.

"Yeah. Two lumps, please," Mio grinned back as she cracked her knuckles again, but she forgot one important thing….

BAM! WHAM!

…she was going against a _Dragon_, so it wouldn't be a surprise that Mio was lying on the ground with new steaming lumps on her head with her eyes all swirly.

"Oh, she got those lumps, all right! What an idiot!" Nonko laughed while the others had their jaws dropped.

(A few days later)

I was somehow accused of what happened during the restroom incident, not to mention of the many mishappenings with Yuuna, and therefore, I was being evicted and was ordered to leave this place for good, but I was not going to budge, and therefore, a one game match of ping-pong was going to be decided, and Chitose and Miya have set up the rules as there will be terrible amounts of bad luck if they are disobeyed. The loser has to do what the winner wishes.

It was a Doubles match, but this one consisted of Sagiri and Mio, who really wanted me out of here, against Aya and to everyone's surprise, Akitsu.

But what's even more surprising is what Akitsu said to everyone.

"If we win, you will not kick us out again, and if you try to do that, I will kill you myself. I refuse to let our Ashikabi be out on the streets, like I did."

I was actually touched by Akitsu's determination, so I allowed them to take my place, and probably for the best, because Yuuna wanted to participate, but Maya, who already knew that she was a ghost, quickly cuts her off and said….

"No. Let Aya participate in this match. She seems to be pretty…infatuated with this man."

Let it be known that Yuuna can use her poltergeist powers whenever she remembers something embarrassing…or whenever she's jealous….

But it's what Maya says next that surprises even me.

"Little did they know that Aya has the **Dragon's Eye** that gives her the ability to see everything about her opponents and what their moves are."

But what Akitsu?

"Before the incident with her Adjustor, Akitsu used to watch many sports while being in MBI, particularly Tennis. She knew about that, Badminton and Ping Pong quite well. Even though she only watched it, she practiced her movements, but I don't know if she still has that after what her Adjustor did to her," Saki explained.

I was concerned about that as well, but….

(20 minutes and a messy room later)

….it turned out very well as Akitsu and Aya won against Sagiri and Mio in a 21-16, 21-15, straight set, and as promised, we are staying.

However, Sagiri warned us….

"If you do anything to harm us, getting thrown out would be the least of your worries."

But Miya had this to say as well.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure that he wouldn't do something like that…._right?_" she asked as a Hannya mask appeared, making everyone step back away from her.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure," I shrugged. "Right."

Unfortunately for Mio and Maria, they weren't going to throw in the towel that easily….

(4 days later)

** At the Supermarket **

(3rd-Person POV)

Tohru and Mio were at the store to buy new supplies and groceries for everyone back at Yurugi Inn.

As Mio was waiting outside, she thought to herself. 'I didn't know these Sekirei are the main reason why my sister's rights to govern this city have been revoked. And Drake is going to do whatever it takes to stop this MBI company to prevent our identities from being spilled. I can't believe that he would do all of this for all of us. I really do feel bad about what Maria and I are going to do tonight, but what's this feeling?'

"Hey, are you alone?" a new voice asked, interrupting her thoughts. "Want to go have fun with us?"

Mio turns around to see four guys coming up on her, with one of them putting his arm around her when he got close as he said his piece, making her disgusted as she threw his arm off of her and stepped back.

"Don't touch me! If you touch me again, I'll kill you a hundred times over!" Mio threatened with a fierce glare.

"She's going to kill us, guys!" one of the guys cooed in mock fright as the others laughed at her while the leader got in her face.

"Then, let's have her 'kill' us."

Mio gritted her teeth and tried to come up with an idea when…

"Hold it right there!"

…a new voice interrupted the 4 men as they and Mio looked at who came to Mio's rescue, and it was not who Mio thought it was.

Instead, it was a 17-year-old pale-skinned girl with waist-length purple hair that is usually held up in a single ponytail by a red ribbon on the left while the rest of her hair would fall into her face in several bangs on the right side, light blue eyes and one of her most distinct traits is her very developed and curvaceous body, particularly in her breasts as she has one of the largest busts known in her school and she is considerably tall that she usually appears quite taller than her classmates, and is wearing a sailor-style school uniform along with a dark pantyhose on her legs.

"Well, well, well," said one of the boys. "Looks like today is our lucky day."

"And a nice looker at that, too," said another.

"Yeah, and those breasts are as good as the redhead's," said the leader.

"Watch out!" Mio yelled to the purple-haired girl. "These guys are nothing but trouble!"

"And that's why I'm here to save you!" said the purple-haired girl as she took out her sword, which is actually a **Maken**.

"Wait!" said one of the boys. "That school uniform looks awfully familiar…"

"In fact, she's attending **Nangokuren High School**, the largest All-Girls school in all of Japan, allied with **Kawakami Academy**, **Kuoh Academy**, and **Tenbi Academy**," said another.

"And it looks like she's a fighter," said the leader with a smile, materializing 2 9-millimeter hand guns. "Let's get them!"

'So he has a Maken.' "You! Hide behind me!" said the purple-haired girl as Mio went behind her as the girl wastes no time in beating the boys down.

WHAM!

"Uwahhhh!" cried one of the boys who were on his knees, holding his stomach in pain as the girl had hit him with her sheath.

Another one of the boys tried to hit her from behind, but since she's skilled in kendo, she saw that coming a mile away as she delivered a roundhouse kick to his face, causing him to crash onto the 3 member of the gang as they collide with an iron dumpster, knocking them both out instantly.

Mio saw this with absolute awe. 'I expected nothing less from you,' she thought.

However, there was still the leader of the group to go. Now, even though this purple-haired girl is very skilled and one of the strongest in her school, but not as strong as Dayo and/or Tohru and/or Miya (That's a given), she is no match for the **Speeding Bullets** that zoomed past her and Mio by inches.

Both Mio and the purple-haired girl let go of everything and placed their hands up.

"Hmmmm, now what to do with you 2," said the leader as he licks his lips and slowly walks up to them with an evil smirk. 'No doubt that she's going to be a problem, as well as the other one. Might as well get rid of both of them now.'

And as he readies his 2 guns, both the purple-haired girl and Mio could only hope for a miracle.

In fact….

"WATCH OUT!"

…here comes unexpected help as something slammed into the man from behind, knocking him to the floor. The one who crashed into the leader is another beautiful girl roughly Mio's age with waist-length, flowing black hair, dark lavender eyes, and an impressive bust wearing a simple pink blouse and black skirt.

The purple-haired girl blinked in bewilderment before going to the black-haired girl. "You okay?"

The black-haired girl sat up and rubbed her head lightly. "Y-yeah… I got distracted and lost control of my bike…"

"You b*tch!" the leader growled as he stood. "You just ran into me!"

Then the purple-haired girl saw that the leader no longer has the guns on his hands due to the earlier collision, and wastes no time in kicking the leader in the nether regions while she picked up her sword and pulled both Mio and the black-haired girl up, and just in time as Tohru arrived, with groceries in hand.

"Quick! Follow me!" Tohru ordered as she and the 3 girls all took off, along with the girl grabbing her bike.

** At the Streets **

"Sorry about that. Had to take care of those coupons that my Master gave me," Tohru apologized. "And by the way Mio, are these your friends?"

"Yes. I'm **Haruko Amaya**," the purple-haired girl answered. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A-And I'm **Yuuma Amano**. Nice to meet you," the raven-haired girl said, but shivered a bit when she saw Tohru as she immediately recognized her as a Dragon somewhat. "A-Anyway, I gotta go. I have to get home quickly before dinner."

"OK, hopefully we'll see you soon," Haruko smiled as Yuuma got on her bike and left.

"Sorry," Mio murmured.

"Don't worry about it," Tohru assured Mio. "I should've finished the list earlier-"

"I'm sorry, really…"

Tohru wasn't sure why Mio said that, but for some reason, she has a very bad feeling about this…

(Later that night)

** At Yurugi Inn; At the Dining Room **

Both Mio and Maria were all making sure that everyone was asleep, especially with Yuuna as they all approached the Dining Room without turning on the lights.

"OK, everyone is sleeping except for Drake, and the landlady has gone out for the night. No matter," said Maria. "We can handle them. Come, let us begin."

(Dayo's POV)

Well, this is a problem. I've just found out that a signal emitting from MBI HQ is jamming all foreign communications outside Shinto Teito. And by the looks of it, it was enabled a week before I even got here. This means that neither the Shinto Faction, my Family, or even the Infinite Empire haven't received any outgoing messages or mission updates that I've sent out. Everyone must be worried sick, especially Amaterasu!

I have to do something about it by using the emergency backup, but with everyone sleeping in my room, I decided to head into the Dining Room to make the call, only to see Mio and Maria waiting for me. Not only that, the room was dark with…something…in the air that was prodding at my senses, and I didn't like this one bit.

"Ah, Drake. I'm glad that you came," Mio suddenly said as she knocked me out of my thoughts. "Listen, I have a request."

I'm beginning to feel suspicious as I began to prepare for anything unexpected. "And what would that be?" I asked.

"You and your Sekirei…leave this place…"

I blinked twice and used my left pinky, not knowing to them that this was also to quickly contact Tohru, Kanna and Lucoa to get down here this instant before I pulled out my pinky and asked, "Uh…I'm sorry. Can you repeat that again, because it sounded like you said for me and my Sekirei to leave this place. I believe we already settled that earlier."

** At the Hallway **

Tohru quickly received my message and woke up Kanna and Lucoa, but this also not only woke up Akitsu, Hibiki and Hikari, but it also alarmed Miya, who actually just got back earlier as the meeting ended early.

** At the Dining Room **

My eyes widened at what appeared to be a magic glyph that appeared in front of Maria, who fired a wind spell at me in which I backflipped out of the way, but was quickly slammed against the ceiling and landed back on the ground, but like a cat, I make a quick recovery.

'Wind magic, but with a gravity spell. Are they mages?' I wondered and taking a knee, as seals suddenly appeared on my skin underneath my clothing. 'There's only one way to find out-'

"Did you not hear what Lady Mio commanded?" asked Maria in a menacing tone.

"Should I have?" I asked as my ponytail acted as a 'key' as one by one, the seals holding back my power began to unlock, intending on releasing 5-10% of my powers.

"Usually, a human panics when they see magic for the first time in their lives…"

'So it is magic…' I thought and closed one of my eyes, glaring at Maria. "Maybe I'm not like most humans who pee themselves at the sight of things they can't explain."

"Don't kid yourself. I'm sure that just hearing the word 'magic' isn't enough for you to really understand, is it?" Maria said as a blue aura surrounded her form, causing her simple black dress to disintegrate as her appearance began to change. "Magic is real. No, not just magic. Races other than humans."

Her ears became pointed, her blue eyes glowed, bat wings sprouted from her lower back along with a tail, and her outfit became all black and skimpy with her hair ties causing black as well.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me," I muttered as I finished unsealing the last easy seal.

What they don't know is that now a little bit of my powers has now been unlocked, as my senses began to enhance, and thanks to Dragon Slayer Magic, these girls are going to be in for a surprise.

Not only that, but Tohru, Lucoa, Kanna, and some of my Sekirei are right near the door.

'A half-demon, half-devil, and a half-devil, half-succubus, and Maria's the one that's half-succubus….Great….' I mentally sighed, as I now fully understood on why Maria acted so disturbingly flirty earlier this week. "For someone like you to dress like that…. Mio, say something, will ya?"

"Would you be silent?" Maria said warningly as her aura intensified. "You are being very disrespectful towards the future **Demon Lord of Lucifer**."

'Future Demon Lord of Lucifer?!' the Dragons, Sekirei and I thought as one, looking at Mio, who was still sitting on the couch.

Then that means….

OH!

**Sirzechs Lucifer**, you sneaky sis-con and even sneakier son of a b*tch….I can't believe that the target that I was looking for was HERE THE WHOLE TIME! I was looking at **Mio Naruse Lucifer**, the granddaughter of the original Lucifer…and this generation's **Silver Dragon Emperor**. Or **Empress**, in this case.

** In Room 4 **

Yuuna was sleeping 'peacefully', hugging a pillow in the process, and surprisingly, not turning and twisting as she usually does.

** In the Dining Room **

"So, let me see if I have a handle on things here: You and Mio are half-demons, and half-devils, with Mio being heir to the title of Demon Lord in **Makai**, the other half of the Underworld, and possibly the one to surpass Sirzechs Lucifer as title of Lucifer as you both have been taken in by him as part of the Gremory Family, making Rias and **Maleficent Gremory** as your sisters and Sirzechs as your brother," I recapped in an attempt to get Maria spill out more information.

"You're taking this extraordinarily well for a human like you who's an Ashikabi in this so-called 'Sekirei Plan'. As Sekirei exists, the clan of gods, our enemies, and what you call 'heroes', exist as well," Maria explained with me slightly flinching at the word "heroes". "Lady Mio and I are taking over this Inn to serve as our base in the Human World so we can get back what our dear sisters Rias and Maleficent lost from the MBI."

"Then what about Chihaya, Chitose's friend?" I questioned.

"That doesn't exist. In fact, she's nothing more than a fabrication. We altered her memories. I'm a succubus who can manipulate dreams," Maria revealed as she raised her hand to my face as I looked at her blankly. "I've also planted a fake memory of a non-existent female in Miya Asama as well, and now, it's your turn. You and your friends couldn't get along with these 2 girls in this place, so you're going to live with your relatives back in North America. Will that work, Lady Mio?"

"Yeah," Mio responded as she stood up. "That'll do."

"So…this was all a foolish joke the whole time…" I said with strained calm as my Sekirei and Tohru, Kanna, and Lucoa all prepared themselves outside the door.

'How DARE they try that to him!' Tohru thought as flames around her began to form.

"Sorry, but we're taking this Inn that your landladies have so graciously provided," said Mio with a blank stare at me. "Relay that to your friends as well. Bye-bye, Drake. It wasn't for very long, but it was fun for the time being."

Then came a bright light from Maria's hand and flashed through the room with the Sekirei quickly closing the door before the light disappeared altogether.

"Now leave," Maria commanded. "Your Sekirei will be next, and then the landladies, and then the others in this Inn. Yuuna may be a problem, but we'll figure out a way. From this day forward, this house is our…uh?"

I didn't move from where I was standing, confusing both the Demon Lord/Great Satan candidate and succubus.

"That's strange," Maria noted in confusion before putting her hand back at me again. "I'll try it again."

But as she did, she and Mio then noticed that I disappeared in a burst of pure speed. "Wh- He disappeared?!"

As the thought left her mind, I reappeared behind them near the window as if teleporting, in which I can also do that if I wanted to, catching the 2 demons off-guard.

"When did he…?" Mio asked in shock.

"Are you trying to resist?" Maria snarled and prepared a white spell glyph. "You're going to get hurt!"

Outside the living room, Tohru began the countdown.

Maria launched her attack towards me, but I raised my hand and caught the white bolt, causing wind to blow about as I ate the attack in my mouth, neutralizing it with the greatest of ease.

'Wow. A nice taste on that, but it needs a little salt!' I said in thought, thanks to the efforts of Dragon Slayer Magic.

"My magic…That's impossible," Maria cried out.

"What's with the surprise, you little shrimp? Remember what you just said? Demons exist…so do Gods…and Heroes…and Sekirei…but do you also know what exists? Devils….Fallen Angels….Angels….Youkai…..and even **DRAGONS!**"

As I said that last part, the door burst open and revealed Tohru, Kanna, Lucoa, Akitsu, Hibiki, Hikari, Yahan and Miya with their weapons pointed at them.

"That's right!" said Tohru. "In fact, you are looking at 4 of them right now. My Master, myself, Kanna, and Lucoa, a former Dragon goddess!"

"N-No way!" Mio protested as she and Maria saw 2 Dragon Wings behind my back. "D-Dragons are supposed to be extinct! W-What are you doing here?"

"First of all, you must be WAY behind your history books if you think Dragons don't exist now," I said to them. "And secondly, I don't have to tell you, and neither does Tohru, Kanna, nor Lucoa. And thirdly…"

Out of nowhere, ice began to wrap around Mio and Maria's bodies!

"Wh- What is this!" Mio cried out and struggled with Maria.

"I can't get out! And my energy is being sapped!" Maria added in horror as she summoned a spell glyph, but quickly shattered. "How?!"

"Easy, succubus b*tch," Hikari answered. "That's the power of Akitsu, an Element-type Sekirei, despite being a Scrapped Number!"

"And trying to infiltrate MY house, nonetheless," Miya added with a dark smile. "That was NOT a nice thing to do, and while it was impressive at first, it was a foolish attempt in the end."

"Let us go! If you don't, I'll kill all of you a hundred times over! Ack!" Mio shivered as her body temperature began to plummet.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Tohru responded. "My Master can ask Akitsu to freeze you all to death right now if he wanted to…but he won't…yet."

"And I will not," I followed. "Anyways, well done on stopping them. Now, you guys go keep them company. In fact, I doubt they'll move anytime soon. I got to make a quick phone call, and if they try to cute or anything…run wild with your imaginations, but try to get some answers," I ordered as I went back to Room 4.

"Will do," Yahan responded as the Lightning Twins taped Maria's mouth to prevent her from talking when she was about to speak, along with Mio. "Now, what to do with you?"

"Well, I hope you answer all of our questions with the utmost honesty," said Miya as 2 Hannya masks appeared above, scaring the already frightened demons. "Because if not, we're going to do all kinds of interrogation tricks, like Reverse Psychology, Threats, Stare-down contests, and more. However, if you try to attack us once, Aya? Maya?"

Suddenly, in came Aya and Maya, with Aya having her 'Dragon's Eye' shown, while Maya was now in a more adult-like form with H-cup breasts and a twisted smile on her face, along with a mark that's appearing on her cleavage. However, it's what Aya is holding that has Maria scared as she recognized it.

'Oh Maou! That sword! That's-'

** In Room 4 **

By the time I got back in my room, I tried using the emergency backup, and it took some time, but at last, I was able to contact Amaterasu.

[Dayo! I was worried sick about you!] Amaterasu responded in panic. [We've been trying to contact you for weeks!]

"I figured," I sighed. "Now then…"

(15 minutes later)

[So, you were able to find the granddaughter of the original Lucifer, who's been taken in by that childish siscon that is Sirzechs Lucifer?] Amaterasu asked after I told her everything of what has happened so far.

"That's right. But I haven't got a confirmation that if she's also the Silver Dragon Emperor just yet," I replied. "But what I do know is that unfortunately, she must be related to that Rizevim bastard as her so-called 'Father'."

[And that's really sad. But there's also this from what we have researched: Her godfather, **Wilbert**, was a peaceful Demon Lord, who brought the warlike demons to heel and put an end to the long battle with the hero clan with his immense power. But at the same time, not only the warlike demons, but the Old Satan Faction themselves all came after his throne. To shield Mio from those battle freaks, he had some of his servants here in the Human World raise her as her surrogate parents, but she only knew that her grandfather died in the Great War.]

"Along with the 3 other original Satans…and the Biblical God as well…."

[Which is VERY unfortunate. And that death tally has been added by one: Wilbert himself. It turns out that he was assassinated by Mio's own relative, Rizevim himself, and they took his power in the process. What's more, is that the original Lucifer's power is now inside Mio and every member of the Underworld wants to rip it out of her. And now, the present Demon Lord in Makai, in which **Hell**, another part of the Underworld that's now at war with, and the one who took the throne shortly after, is seeking to capture Mio and absorb the power she inherited. Along with the other races there, too. You can imagine the rest, right? Chihaya is the real name of Mio's surrogate mother, who along with her surrogate father, was murdered by a **serial killer **in front of her. Thankfully, the ones who were still loyal to Wilbert after his death rescued her.]

"Do you know the name of the serial killer?"

[Unfortunately, no. In fact, what I do know is that the serial killer is still at large. She has also killed countless devils and fallen angels, and even humans, just to name a few, and absorbed their powers and made it her own. To make matters worse, every time she kills someone, she actually gets extra lives added to her own lifespan.]

"Which means that…it can't be…is she…a **Zombie**, by any chance?"

[That, we don't know. Now, think about it. A high school girl is suddenly the granddaughter of the original Lucifer, and even with Maria as her bodyguard, she can't get much help due to the remnants of Wilbert's faction being found and killed from all sides. And with the power she inherited from her late grandfather not being fully awakened yet, she's going to be erased sooner or later without help.]

"And you didn't inform me any of this, because…"

[So that you and the others could see them not as demons, but normal people, and bond with them. Oh, and I'm sure that the 2 Great Satans' younger sisters, Sona Sitri and Rias and Maleficent Gremory, are also going to try and protect her too, right? After all, they are Devils, as well as Mio and Maria. So, I'm sorry that all of this was kept from you.]

Well, I wouldn't blame Amaterasu for keeping such important information away from me….

[OH! I almost forgot to tell you something about Mio… It turns out that she has actually has **TWO **Sacred Gears, and she's actually ½ Devil, and ½ **Nephalem**].

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

The voice was so loud, the entire area around this building shook violently.

Yes, she's not only a Devil, but she's a Nephalem, an ultra-rare creature that is Half-Angel, Half-Demon, and since that Lucifer was once an Angel, and once a Demon, and possibly being a Fallen Angel, that…actually makes sense.

But what really shocks me is what Amaterasu says next.

[And one of those Sacred Gears...is the Dragon who's responsible for killing God and the 4 Great Satans, including Lucifer…**Azrael**, the **Archangel Dragon of Death**.]

Another long pause.

"You have GOT to be kidding me, right?" I asked, but I knew that Amaterasu would NEVER lie.

Then, I remember something else…I took a look at my phone and saw a picture, but it was not just any picture.

It was the picture that we took from yesterday.

(FLASHBACK TIME! – Yesterday)

We were all outside the Yurugi Inn as the original Yurugi Inn members, my Sekirei, Tohru, Kanna, Lucoa, Mio, Maria and I were about to have a family photo.

"Smile, everyone!" Chitose said. "I'm about to take it!"

"YES!" they chorused and smiled for the camera.

Even Akitsu smiled a little, pleased to be part of the family.

Tohru, Musubi, Aya and Yuuna all surrounded me first before the other girls could as Mio sent the girls a glare while Maria smirked at Mio's jealousy.

Then, as soon as Chitose pushed the button and moved in, we all smiled for the camera, in which it'll be a good picture to remember for years to come.

*click*

(FLASHBACK END!)

** At the Dining Room **

"How troublesome…" I sighed heavily as I knew that this mission wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

And then suddenly, I heard a loud smack, followed by loud pain…and pleasure? Along with the sounds of uncontrollable laughter that got louder and louder as I returned to the living room, only to see a pair of panties on the floor, and looked up to see the reason why.

There was Miya and a wailing Mio bent over her lap, with chains made of ice wrapped erotically around Mio's body, whose arms were also bound behind her, thanks to the chains, and was spanking Mio's exposed bottom with her **own two hands**. Of course, on the inside, Mio was not enjoying this, but Miya used her hidden powers on her, causing her to feel pleasure along with the pain. Cruel, effective, but then again, she IS Miya Asama, a person that even some of the strongest DARE not try to cross paths with.

As for Maria, she was tied around her waist and arms thanks to Akitsu's ice chain, with her laughing uncontrollably as Hibiki and Hikari were using lots of VERY soft feathers to affect her ticklish areas, and used their own lightning to make the feathers hypersensitive to the max. Like Mio, Maria was not enjoying, but had no choice in the matter.

"Having fun, everyone?" I asked.

"Too much," Hibiki replied as she, Hikari and Miya finished their 'torturing' duties on Mio and Maria as they were both breathing heavily.

"Why you….I'll make you…pay for this!" Mio said with tears running down her face that was red with embarrassment and anger at the humiliating torture against her.

"So, what did you get out of these two?" I asked.

But before anyone could answer, we all felt several hostile presences outside.

"We got company outside, and it feels like demons!" Kanna warned.

"It's…warding magic!" Maria breathed out. "It's….the enemy!"

We all rushed out of the Inn while Mio and Maria were still bounded as Miya quickly checked the other rooms to see if the other tenants were still sleeping.

It didn't take long before we found some unwelcome company in the form of dark matter swirling about.

The mass of darkness then formed into multiple demonic beings with the appearance of lions and dark in color with a purple hue, all growling viciously.

"Are those Demons?" Tohru asked.

"More like **Shadow Manticores**, to be more precise," Maria informed her.

"Why are they here? What are they after?" Maya asked as we all got ready to attack them.

"More actually, _who _they're after," I grumbled, with everyone looking at me in confusion. "It's a long story, but to make it short and sweet, Mio is actually the granddaughter of the original Lucifer and the only Nephalem-Devil hybrid, and inherited his power, but that's not all. She's also this generation's Silver Dragon Empress, and now one of the current Demon Lords in the Underworld who took Wilbert's title last year, wants that power and more by any means necessary."

When they all heard that, almost everyone's jaws drop in amazement, while Mio and Maria looked shocked that I knew the information, in which I turned to the latter.

"And by the way, Maria, your power failed to conquer Chitose's mind, but she and Miya decided to help you out anyway. How else would Miya know?"

"Th-That was out of my expectations…" Maria remarked and groaned to herself.

"All right! No more time to waste!" I said as my Sekirei got themselves ready. And then, the manticores roared in response and charged at us. "It's party time!"

Akitsu started off by taking down a fourth of the army that tried to get away with a barrage of icicles.

Kanna then charged a small ball of lightning and threw it at the enemy, but I was no fool. That ball soon expanded into a large ball of lightning, killing off many more in the process.

Then Tohru roared out a humungous fireball at about half of the manticores, burning them into a crisp, and at blazing speed at that!

Hibiki, Hikari and Yahan were all close to me to protect me from any manticores that were trying to attack me from all sides. Aya and Maya used some of the manticores as target practice with their swords to defeat them.

All the while, Mio and Maria stood in awe at the display of skill. Mio was wondering how they're capable of fearlessly challenging these demons and slicing through them like a hot knife through butter, and it didn't take long before Akitsu froze the remaining manticores and Hibiki and Hikari used their lightning powers to finish them off.

'The **Reiki** sword. The **Dragon's Gate**. The **Dragon's Eye**. And even the cursed Energy Drain from the Demon Lord of Tartarus. There's no doubt about it anymore. I'd never imagined that this man, who was the only one that escaped Tartarus alive and saved by the Shinto Faction, would acquire such strong individuals, and became an Ashikabi to stop the MBI from whatever they are planning. This is truly out of my expectations!'

"Wow…" Mio whispered as the smoke and ice are cleared as we all group back. But what happens next is something that no one could ever predict.

"My Ashikabi…." Akitsu panted. For some reason, she felt…a flame of hope ignite within her. Her chest kept growing more and more hotter.

"C-Could it be that…?" I asked before everyone around us gasped, especially Tohru, as Akitsu began to hold onto me tightly as she and I kissed!

I then remembered about the dream the other day from the 'White-Winged Figure.' As our lips pressed against one another before parting, everyone looked the scene in shock as her forehead Crest started to fade away and started to form in between her shoulders. She placed her hands on her chest, as she felt engulfed by spiraling flames as she suddenly opened her arms as icy blue wings emerged from her back, leaving everyone around her speechless. As she intertwined her closing them, she then announced….

"_This is the ice of my Pledge. Shatter all misfortunes that befall my Ashikabi!"_

She looked at me, with hope finally coming back inside her.

"I-It can't be…" Hibiki said in surprise.

"A-Akitsu…the Scrapped Number has been…" Hikari followed.

"It looks like you've been winged after all. Congratulations, Akitsu, #07," I smiled at her as Akitsu cried with tears of joy.

Mio and Maria were speechless at what just happened, but they were not the only ones.

Balanced on an electric pole, seeing the whole thing, is a man with a long black coat with a mask, and had his eyes widened at what just happened and said to himself….

"The MBI is definitely going to be on high alert on this one…."

** Inside a Limousine **

(3rd-Person POV)

[Hello, Kakizaki here.]

[It's me. I need your Sekirei to pull up some information about the mysterious Ashikabi. You can do it, can't you?]

[Why, yes! Can I get a description?]

[Have her look up the Ashikabi that had winged the Unwingable Scrapped Number.]

Unknown to Dayo and the others, the man talking on the phone had seen the last moments of the battle between Dayo's Sekirei and the Shadow Manticores, and right now, he's in a white limousine, driving away from the scene.

[Bad news, sir. We still have a system error about this Ashikabi. However, we do know that at least 10 Sekirei have reacted to the mysterious Ashikabi. We also know that the Ashikabi is going to attend Nangokuren High School as an Intern Teacher.]

As he finished his report, the man was majorly in thought.

'Whoever this Ashikabi is, (s)he maybe an obstacle, and if this continues, I may have to intervene, and use my force as **Ashikabi of the East**, but, since he's going to Nangokuren High School…'

[Contact the **Kamigari** and tell them to keep an eye on this menace.]

[Right away, sir!]

As the limo headed to the streets, the same masked man only stared at the back of the limo.

** At MBI Headquarters **

It didn't take long before what the masked man predicted would come true. All throughout MBI was mad-chatter, about how an Ashikabi managed to wing the unwingable Scrapped Number, #07 Akitsu. Scientists were running every single possible test to determine how this Ashikabi was able to perform such an incredible feat. The problem is, they don't know who this Ashikabi is, and how many Sekirei (s)he has winged.

As many of the scientists were scrambling around trying to find out about the mysterious Ashikabi, they all got of the way as a woman makes her way up to the higher levels of the MBI building.

The woman is a slender woman with gray hair and grey eyes. She has a long scar over her left eye, and is usually seen wearing trousers, a black top and a white lab coat. She's also the former significant one of Hiroto Minaka. Her name is **Takami Sahashi**.

And right now, she would usually go to the top of the building to hear the maniacal laughter of her ex-husband and how glorious the 'Game' is, but this time, she's actually in a room where this generation's **Disciplinary Squad** reside, and they consist of #105, **Benitsubasa**, #104 **Haihane**, and…..

#04, Karasuba.

Benitsubasa wears a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing, and pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. Her body is very athletic, toned but not overly muscular. She has small breasts that haven't grown by a single millimeter and is an A cup (according to Haihane). She has the appearance of a cheerful, younger teenager, though her appearance doesn't reflect her personality as she is short-tempered, unlike Haihane who's always calm and has fun teasing Benitsubasa.

Haihane is a slender female Sekirei whose bandage-wrapped form is covered by a tattered dark kimono, disheveled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes; giving her a wicked, daunting appearance. Even though she appears dark or gothic, her personality is surprisingly upbeat and calm by contrast to Benitsubasa's compulsive attitude and combative nature.

And all 3 of them are with the Ashikabi that's reigning over them, **Natsuo Ichinomiya**, who works as a clerk for MBI's pharmaceutical department, who was approached by Hiroto, to become the Ashikabi of the Disciplinary Squad. Natsuo is a normal-sized young gentleman with brown hair, wearing an elaborate suit with a white shirt underneath and a black tie. It is also stated by Haihane that Natsuo is a homosexual….

"OK, Natsuo," Takami began as he and his Sekirei got her attention. "We have yet to find out who this mysterious Ashikabi is, and I believe that person was able to wing the Scrapped Number, which is supposed to be impossible, and I want one of you to figure out who he or she is, because that person is beginning to become a f*cking migraine. Even more than Minaka, which is saying a lot."

"And I thought Professor was annoying enough…" Benitsubasa said to herself, which Takami couldn't agree more, but Karasuba was already having thoughts of her own.

'How?! How can such a lowly, weak human be able to wing…the Scrapped Number…'

But that's not all. She raised her hand to volunteer, only to be startled by the sight of it shaking.

'W-What is this?! Why is my hand shaking?! Could…could this be?'

Make no mistake. Karasuba is a Sekirei that despises all humans; she has seen them nothing more than insignificant insects that needs to be stepped on. But ever since Dayo winged Musubi and the Lightning Twins, she couldn't understand why her body is reacting this way.

'No…it can't be! I'm already winged…s..so why does it feel that someone had set my whole body on fire?!'

She clenched her fist so hard, that her grip on her katana might actually break the sword. She got up and headed towards the door. Natsuo had asked where she was going, and this was her response.

"Natsuo, there are two things I have told you before: Don't get in my way, and don't ask me stupid questions."

As her thumb went to unsheathe her katana, Natsuo quickly apologized. She then sheathed her sword back and walked out the door.

But Karasuba was not the only one who despises humans so much…

** At the Sky **

"Hmph. The Devils are already slipping up. Serves them right for such a backwater town…"

The same can be said for Fallen Angels, particularly one named **Raynare**, who took on the younger appearance of Yuuma Amano earlier. In fact, she also wanted to kill Mio and gain her powers for her Master, but thanks to some interference, she couldn't get her chance. Right now, in her Fallen Angel form, she surveyed the city of Shinto Teito below her in the night sky.

Had anybody seen her, they would've mistaken her for a bird, or most likely a crow, given the feathered, ebony black wings that rested behind her shoulders. She was perhaps the embodiment of a cold beauty, with a beautiful face that resembled near perfection, her luscious pink lips set into a scowl of disdain. Her figure was slender, her skin without blemish nor stain, and her figure a finely-shaped hourglass. Her attire was little more than black leather, straps moving in various directions with spikes at her right shoulder and at the heel. Her posture was set into lazy boredom; legs crossed over one another with a hand cupping her cheek, staring down at the town with disinterest. Her violet eyes gazed at it with apathy while her silky black hair flowed through the breezes that past by her.

She just couldn't understand why she was sent here, besides trying to kill Mio Naruse Lucifer when she has the chance, along with the topic of 'Sekirei'. She didn't question her orders, as they came directly from her superior, the person she loved and admired more than anything else in the world. That being said, she still didn't quite understand why she was here, but she never questioned it. Shinto Teito was a city that may given a little interest, only due to the fact that Sekirei are here in a Battle Royale that is led by MBI. Other than that, it was nothing more than a city of lazy, pathetic lower beings, though she did receive a few letters from her friend, **Kalawarner**, that there was some excitement to be had, though the context of such letters had only made her roll her eyes when it involved seducing younger men than herself….which was saying a lot, giving how old she was. Heck, just about almost all of them were nearly a century old! But, getting back on topic, her orders were to simply observe someone in the city. She was given a picture of 2 persons that had suddenly interested her superior, but she would receive the details from **Dohnaseek**, another of her ilk tasked with watching over the town, but very carefully since MBI are now governing the town with an iron fist.

With that said, caution was advised. Backwater town it may be, but it was still guarded by the Pillars of Gremory and Sitri, although their rights were 'revoked' by the MBI, but despite that, she dared not want to imagine what would happen if they violated the peace here. If they had, a fate worse than death was sure to be upon them, and that was not exactly high on her priorities. She sighed to herself as she began to fly to where her friends are, stationed at a small rundown church at the outskirts of the city. As she did so, she pulled out a small paper from out of her cleavage, little more than a small photograph. Her targets were printed on it, a boy with brown hair and eyes with a goofy smile on his face, and a boy with glasses that looked like a dork. Raynare gave an eye roll at the faces of these 2 boys she was asked to investigate. They didn't look even the slightest bit interesting, hell, they were even duller than she was expecting.

"I'll never understand what Lord **Azazel** sees in pathetic humans like this," she sighed in annoyance.

Raynare held little interest over humans. In fact, there was a great disdain for them in her heart. Even though God had made them in His image, they had nothing to deserve the love, respect, admiration, and recognition from Him. No, all they did was ruin themselves. One need not look any further than its history. How many civilizations fell at the hands of their own folly? How many kingdoms fell at their own foolish actions? How many kings were slain because of their incompetence? How many years have passed since humanity had ever, truly, come to realize their mistakes and break free from this wretched path of theirs? The fallen angel held them in so little regard, that in a small part of her, she greatly enjoyed their suffering. There was also another part of her that resented them. He believed that humans were worth His attention, but why? What was so great about them? Why would they have to watch over such pathetic beings? They were so much greater…higher beings!

Like Karasuba, Raynare hated humans. Simple as that.

In fact, she also had a reminder that Demons were also in this town. Maybe she could get some entertainment, after all….in seeing the humans getting killed by them in so many horrible ways. She then gave one last look at the picture of her targets, then tucked it away in her cleavage. As much as she hated it, Azazel had given her orders. Unless orders changed, she would observe them. Though, she wished she was instead given orders to kill them once she's gotten she needs out of them, whatever it was. Or better yet, keep an eye on Mio and kill her. But the problem is, she's part of the Gremory family.

Now, came the big question…how to approach them?

* * *

To Be Continued….

**ED Song: Heal the World by Michael Jackson**

* * *

_On the next episode…._

_Dayo and his friends finally arrive at Nangokuren Academy, where Dayo is about to learn that it was previously an all-girls school, but it is a very special school for a reason: It's a school mixed with Martial Arts, Maken, Devils, and 'Dragons'. Yuuna tries to follow Dayo, but the two witness a curious confrontation between two female students before having a run-in with Kodama Himegami._

_At the entrance ceremony, Kodama challenges Dayo, only for her to lose very badly to him, shocking everyone, but that's not all. This would bring attention to Rias Gremory, her sister Maleficent Gremory and their childhood friend, Sona Sitri._

_Dayo also meets with Rintaro Tachibana, along with the Perverted Trio of Issei Hyoudou, Motohama and Matsuda as they all witness 2 'Dragons' with female gangs ready to battle it out. Dayo and Rintaro would soon learn that fighting is the way of life, plus 99% of the academy's population is female. And as fate would have it, Dayo would interfere in this battle, only to (unintentionally) defeat Kyoka, the Dragon of Power, claiming the title of the Demon-Dragon God of Nangokuren from Principal Minori Rokujou._

_And later, after the first day of school ends, he runs into Orihime Inoue and her friends, along with an old friend of his named Saeko Busujima, the captain of the Kendo club, and tells him about her ordeal, and it involves with…stuffed toys moving on their own?_

_Finally, a nerdy-looking boy named Takeru Ooyama gets asked by Yuuma Amano to go out on a date with him, only for him to be murdered, along with his friend Kengo Usui, and Inaho Kushiya, who just so happens to be this generation's Red Dragon Empress._

_Lots of beautiful women up ahead! Five perverted men are eager to get laid, while one with a very peculiar condition is determined to avoid them at all costs, but most of the women all have their eyes on one powerful man, and he is The Trinity Dragon Ashikabi Emperor of the North!_

* * *

And that's going to do it for our first episode!

Shoutouts to SoulEmbrace2010, marsthekid, Antot15, Starlight's Poet for inspiration, and here are the references!

* * *

REFERENCES:

Aya and Maya Natsume; Reiki; Dragon's Eye; 12 Founding Families – Tenjou Tenge

Maria and Mio Naruse – Testament of Sister New Devil

Nephalem – Diablo series

Demon Lord's curse – Shindou Yuusha to Maid Onee-san

* * *

And speaking of Shindou Yuusha to Maid Onee-san, yes. The 4 maids from that series will also be in here, but Tohru will be the leader and to keep them in check.

And now folks, as I've finished this episode, I got some very exciting news for you….

Aside from the fact that my grandmother has just turned 90, and my cousin has just turned 30, I'm graduating with a MASTER's degree! Oh, my goodness! It was a VERY long road throughout, and now, it's finally coming to an end! However, my thirst for knowledge is not done yet. I have CompTIA to go through, so hopefully, I'll do well on that.

Everyone, please make sure that you all stay safe. As some parks and other places open up, the Coronavirus is no where close to being over, because there could be a possibility of a second and even deadlier wave, so we must stay on out toes at all times.

With that said, here's my OC's flock in progress, and in order.

**Bold = Winged**

_Italic = Characters from Freezing_

**#10: Uzume**

**#43: Yomi**

**#57: Yahan**

**#22: Kochou**

**#101: Oriha**

**#11: Hikari**

**#12: Hibiki**

**#88: Musubi**

**#07: Akitsu**

**#55: Saki**

#108: Kusano

#02: Matsu

_#21: Satellizer L. Bridget_

#72: Natsu

#19: Ikki

_#23: Rana Linchen_

#09: Tsukiumi

#84: Yashima

#78: Nanami

#54: Kuruse

_#24: Arnett McMillan_

_#25: Chiffon Aoi_

#08: Yume

#03: Kazehana

#87: Kaho

#06: Homura

_#XX: Cassandra Aoi_

#01: Miya Asama

Again, these are set in stone and they are final, so no requests!

Now, at first, I didn't know about Aya and Maya from _Tenjou Tenge_, but the more chapters I've read, the more I had to add them as they will play a vital role throughout the series, especially in the next episode, where a LOT of characters are going to be introduced and a lot of action at the same time. So make sure that you stay tuned for that. You won't be disappointed.

Also, don't forget about World Wish Day as it marks the 40th anniversary of the wish that inspired the founding of Make-A-Wish. Since 1980, Make-A-Wish has granted more than 500,000 wishes worldwide. If you have a chance, donate some money to the Make-A-Wish foundation to help the victims of the Coronavirus as the race to find a cure for this disease continues!

Well, this is it! Last chapter before my graduation! It's so tense, and the Finals are going to be Super Intense, so I'll leave it all here.

Until then, please stay safe, read and review, and no flames! Flames will be ignored, just like the virus!


End file.
